All Summer Long
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Sequel to Long Live. Nina and the gang head to Amber's California Beach house for the summer...and of course drama ensues. Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel! *Squeals like an obnoxious little girl* I'm so excited to get an new story out :))))) Ok I know you guys are like wait you left unanswered questions like what did Victor have to do with it. I did that on purpose :P I will answer those questions in this story. Okay sooooooooooo yeah! I'm really hyped up right now! Woohoo! And now I give you ****All Summer Long, ****the sequel to Long Live.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis, its characters or anything associated with it. I do own; my thoughts, ideas and plotlines.**

All Summer Long

I was seated in-between Amber and Fabian, who were fighting over why the airplane windows wouldn't open. We had already been flying for a few hours and I was starting to get a bit on edge.

"It doesn't make sense! Why doesn't it open? I just want to feel the breeze." Amber stated as she flipped through her magazines.

"Because you would get sucked out! It's physics!" Fabian exclaimed, looking like he was trying really hard not to get frustrated with Amber. _**Great; a summer full of listening to them argue.**_

I sighed and stuck my Ipod head phones in my ear. I started listening to a Paramore song to drown them out; but it didn't really work.

"Will you guys stop fighting already?" I said looking at them back and forth. Fabian muttered "Sorry" and Amber just turned back to her magazine and started humming.

"Psst!" I heard Alfie mutter from behind me. I ignored him because I seriously didn't want to know what prank him and Jerome were planning now.

"Nina!" Alfie whispered. I continued to ignore him and struck up a conversation with Fabian.

"So, you guys never told me about Victor." I said, hoping to get some answers at last.

"Oh, well after Rufus took you away I rushed to get everyone else from prom and while we were running back to Anubis house, Victor stopped us. Apparently, he had listened in on us talking in your room numerous times AND he saw you get taken away. He actually offered to help which is why we were skyping from his username. He was the one who thought of the plan."

"Really? Victor….nice?" I couldn't believe it. That was just so weird.

"NINA!" Alfie shouted and started kicking the back of my seat.

"WHAT?" I broke, getting really annoyed. The rest of first class gave me a snotty look, and then continued with their conversations.

"Hi." He said grinning and him and Jerome laughed at my pissed off face.

_**Ugh, they are so immature sometimes.**_

I turned back to Fabian and asked "How much longer am I stuck on this plane with them?"

"6 hours." He replied

The rest of the plane ridded consisted of Amber complaining that the food was disgusting, Mara and Jerome falling out of the bathroom (apparently they had been making out in there), Alfie tripping the flight attendants, Mick breaking a glass with his hacky sack, Patricia getting into a fight with another passenger and somewhere along the way I fell asleep.

I woke up to the pilot announcing that we had landed at LAX. My eyes blinked open and I realized my head was on Fabian's shoulder. I lifted my head up and kissed him quickly.

"Come on you two! I want to get to the beach!" Amber said, motioning for us to get out of our seats.

We made our way out of the plane and to the bag return. It took even longer than usual because Amber brought about 10 suitcases.

Finally we got to the man holding a sign reading "Millington".

Amber ran up to him and screamed "Phillip! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's good to see you Ms. Millington." Phillip replied and led us outside.

No way. Amber's dad got us a limo! We all stood there with our mouths open and Amber gave us a look and asked "What?"

I just shook my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things. A limo! Amber climbed in and we all followed suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't even completely explain the awesomeness that was Amber's beach house. I'll try my best though. It was extremely modern looking, with full glass walls. It was at least three stories high and had a balcony coming out of each bedroom. AND they had a pool too.

We were all sharing rooms just like we did at Anubis House so naturally we picked our roommates. Amber and I's room was easily the best, though. It had this amazing view of the ocean and Amber said if you looked at the right time it had a beautiful outlook of the sunset on the beach.

The rest of the day was spent swimming and splashing, rolling around in the sand with Fabian (occasionally stealing a kiss or two) and barbequing on the beach.

It was the start of the best and worst summer of my life.

**Yeah I know that was crazy short but it's just introducing the setting and everything, okay? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm not usually going to update twice a day but I felt really bad that the first chapter was crappy. I was being really lazy and didn't really feel like describing anything. Sorry ****. So yep…onward to the disclaimer **

**DISCLAIMER: Jerome wants to do it tonight **

**Jerome: Okay, allyouneedislove1797 owns nothing but her own ideas and plotlines etc… Now can I PLEASE go plot my revenge on Nina?**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Go ahead….**

Fabian and I were cuddled up on a blanket, watching the sunset as our friends splashed around like a couple of ten year olds. The sky was streaked with orange, yellow and pink which reflected on the turquoise water. It had a mesmerizing effect.

"Smile you two!" Amber squealed and I saw a flash of bright light come out of her camera. "Perfect! It will be an awesome cover for your scrapbook!"

I laughed and pulled Amber down onto the blanket with us. She had changed out of her bathing suit into a yellow sundress and flip flops.

"Nina! Don't rip my dress!" She giggled as she fell onto the blanket, landing onto of me and Fabian.

"Amber! Get off us." I chuckled trying to push her next to me.

"No, you two are rather comfortable. That's what you get for wanting me to sit here."

I started tickling her to make her get up.

"Stop! Nina! You know…I hate…being tickled!" She exclaimed through fits of laughter. "Mara! Mick! Alfie! Someone…help me!"

Alfie ran up from the water and joined in tickling her. After 5 minutes she finally surrendered and got off of us.

She looked at Alfie and muttered "Traitor."

He stuck out his tongue to her and then sat down next to Fabian. "Beautiful sunset, huh?" He said to no one in particular.

We all nodded. I put my head on Fabian's shoulder and sighed as the sun slipped away from view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Amber insisted on dolling me up because she believed I could totally pull off "The California Girl" look. She but me in a teal sundress, French braided my hair, put more make up on me than I've ever worn in my life and gave me strappy sandals.

We were going to go to the docks today (where the tourist shops are) and she said that I needed to make a good impression on all the Californian guys. I told her I could care less what they thought of me, and I only liked Fabian. According to Amber that didn't matter; you should still make a good impression on all boys. I figured I shouldn't argue with her because she wouldn't listen to what I said.

When we walked into the kitchen (which was basically the size of the whole first floor of my house) Fabian dropped his spoon right into his bowl of cereal.

"Nina, you look…wow. Just…wow." He got up and kissed me for a moment.

"Thanks." I smiled. I pecked his cheek, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and asked "Is everyone ready to go?"

"I think so. Mick is in the washroom but once he gets out we should be good to go." Alfie spoke up while putting his dishes in the sink.

About 2 minutes later Mick entered the room and we all started walking towards the docks. Amber said it was only about a half mile walk so we took our time, soaking in the scene.

Fabian held my hand and we swung our arms back and forth.

"Nina! Fabian! C'mon stop being so mushy!" Amber whined.

"Wait a second. Did Amber, match maker, girly, Millington just complain about a couple being too mushy?" Jerome acted shocked and Mara slapped his chest, jokingly.

"Well, I'm sorry but I want to actually talk to Nina without having to address Fabian too."

"Fine, Amber. Do you want to link arms and skip with me?" I said sarcastically.

She nodded and I laughed, skipping with her.

**Yeah, so that was even shorter but you got two chapters in a night so :P Ok I hope this was better. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! What's up? *insert head nod* I have been kinda busy so yeah sorry it's sorta late. Okay thank you all reviewers! Especially Curious. Panther . 87. Your story was REALLY good but I read it on my phone and it doesn't let me review :/**

**DISCLAIMER: Amber volunteered to do the disclaimer today.**

**Amber: *Flips hair over shoulder and starts putting on lip loss* As you all know allyouneedislove1797 totally owns nothing but her ideas and stuff. Was that right?**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Eh, close enough.**

I continued to skip with Amber, giggling as she started shouting "Summer vaca! Woohoo!"

We reached the docks and I have to say, I was impressed. There was music shops, coffee shops, clothing stores, food stands, and lots of little tourist stores.

"Okay, Nina, Patricia, Mara and I will hit the cloth stores-" Amber started and Patricia groaned. "You boys can go look around and we'll meet you here in an hour."

I wasn't exactly thrilled about looking at clothes but I figured I might see something good here, or at least a souvenir for Gran.

First Amber brought us to a bathing suit shop called "The Little Polka Dot Bikini". It was painted yellow on the outside and from what I could tell, it was almost all bikinis.

Amber immediately ran over to the cash register and tapped the girl working at it on the shoulder.

"Can I help—AMBER?" The girl screamed and pulled her in a hug. She was about our age, very skinny and had dark brown wavy locks of hair down to her waist, streaked with bright blue. Her eyes were the darkest blue I had ever seen and she was extremely pretty.

"Taylor! Oh I've missed you so much!" Amber squealed and she finally let go of Taylor. "Oh, these are my friends from school. This is Mara, Patricia and Nina. Nina is American too!"

I waved and smiled shyly.

"Chill. Hey, Amber there's a sale on all string bikinis." Taylor smiled and waved to us all before turning back to her work.

Amber ran over to one of the racks and started pulling out several bathing suits. Patricia went to try on flip flops and I followed Mara over to the sunglasses rack.

"Nina! Look at these!" Mara giggled as she put on hippy style sunglasses and made funny faces.

"What about these?" I laughed as I put on a huge pair that covered almost my whole face. We spent a half hour trying on different silly pairs while we waited fro Amber.

In the end Amber bought 4 bikinis, Patricia got two pairs of flip flops and Mara and I ended up getting the original sunglasses we tried on (for laughs).

We went to pay but Taylor stopped us.

"Allow me, ladies. Consider it a 'Welcome to Cali' present." She said smiling.

"Thanks, Tay." Amber smiled and we left the shop, heading for what Amber called her 'surprise.'

We finally reached a little shop where they did those air brush tattoos.

"Girls, we are all getting Airbrush tattoos. On me." Amber squealed, all proud for herself for coming up with the idea.

There was a book with all the different choices. In the end Amber picked a pink heart with wings on it, Mara chose a dolphin, Patricia liked the skull one (CREEPY!) and I picked on that says 'Believe' in cursive.

We all sat down in the leather chairs as the employees started the tattoos on our ankles.

"So, did I tell you girls I'm single again?" Amber asked us and I literally jumped in surprise. The tattoo lady gave me a scowl but I ignored her.

"Wait, what happened with Brad?" I asked. I really hoped that this one would work out for Amber.

"I caught him making out with Amelia Pinches in the janitor's closet on the last day. I wanted to tell you guys but I just got so swept up in the excitement."

"Ew! He kissed Amelia Pinches? She's disgusting!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I know, right? So I told him that we were done and that if he was going to cheat on me couldn't it at least be with someone actually pretty." Amber said, holding her chin up high. She looked a little upset but I think she kind of saw this coming with Brad's reputation at school.

"He's just as bad as Mick." Mara concluded and I high fived her for that one.

When the tattoos were finally done everyone decided they could go for ice cream (Well Amber wanted frozen yogurt).

"There's this awesome place down to the right called 'The Split'. Everyone goes there to hang out and the ice cream is amazing." Amber said, as we left the shop. "Although I wanted to do some more shopping before we have to meet up with the boys."

"I'll get it for us, Amber. Then I'll meet up with you guys later. Just tell me what you want." I volunteered, honestly not wanting to go into another clothes store.

"Okay I want a small strawberry frozen yogurt with rainbow sprinkles in a cup." Amber piped up.

"I want a large Chocolate lover's in a cone." Patricia muttered.

"I'll just have a medium vanilla ice cream in a cup." Mara said, predictably. Her order was just as plain as she was.

I nodded and after Amber pointed me in the direction of the shop, I walked off.

The docks were starting to get more crowded and almost everyone was in their bathing suits. The majority of the people were blonde and extremely tanned. _**I can see why Amber likes it here.**_

I entered the cool air conditioned shop called 'The Split'. Just like Amber said, it looked like everyone hung out here. There were practically teenagers crawling everywhere. I stepped up in line and I looked up at the menu, trying to decide what to get.

"First time here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall, lanky boy staring back at me. He was probably about 17 or 18 and completely gorgeous. His light blonde hair was swept to the side and his eyes were the brightest green you'll ever see. He was wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks but it was apparent that under his shirt he was ripped.

He reminded me somewhat of my ex back home, Brandon. All though Brandon was a brunette and had blue eyes, they stood with the same confidence and swagger that made it obvious they were a player. Things didn't end well between me and Brandon (He slept with my best friend) but I was way over it.

"How did you know?" I blushed, unwillingly. I mean he was cute but I'm with Fabian. I love Fabian.

"Well, I've never seen you around before and all the natives don't even need the menu." He said pointing to the white board hanging over the cash registers. "I'm Logan." He flashed a winning smile and held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Nina" I smiled back and shook his hand. _**Why did my heart rate increase when I touched his hand?**_

"I recommend the chocolate mint explosion." Logan said, looking down at me. I got lost in those eyes, stop it Nina! _**Remember your boyfriend, Fabian?**_

"What? Oh, thanks." I smiled as I moved to the front of the line. I made my order and turned back to Logan.

"So, what places do you recommend for sightseeing?" I asked, twirling my hair around my finger. _**Wait, what? I only do that when I'm flirting or nervous. And I certainly wasn't nervous. Stop Nina!**_

"Well, not including the beach there's an awesome fair downtown and some cool live music festivals in the park every Saturday." He smiled.

"Order number 87!" The waitress hollered. That was mine I scrambled to grab the ice cream and took a bite of mine. Logan was right, this was delicious.

"So, you're thinking I'm totally right and awesome, right?" Logan asked, grinning cockily.

I smacked his arm and said "As a matter of fact I am."

I talked with him for a while and it felt so natural. I felt like I could really be myself around him. When I was with him I forgot about my friends and most of all Fabian. But I couldn't help it.

Just then Amber walked into the shop with a frown on her face.

"Nina, what's taking so long? The boys are waiting for us!" She said, upset.

"Oh, sorry! The line was really long." I gave Amber her ice cream, waved goodbye to Logan and exited the shop.

"Wait!" I heard someone holler from behind me and I spun around.

"It was nice to meet you, Nina." Logan said, smiling.

"You too." I couldn't control it. I blushed like crazy.

He walked away and unfortunately Amber noticed my blush. She raised her eyebrows at me but didn't say anything.

We reached the others at the beginning of the dock and I passed Mara and Patricia their ice cream.

Fabian grabbed my hand as we walked back towards Amber's house.

I couldn't help but think of Logan.

And feel like I was cheating on Fabian.

**Jeez that was pretty long. Okay it's starting to get interesting huh? And don't worry I haven't forgot about Jerome's plot! Like last time it will take awhile for you to read about it because of the way it fits into the plot. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please I would like as many reviews as I got on Long Live :) Please! :))))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Where oh where did Mia go? Where oh where could she be? I looked forward to reading her reviews everyday and I haven't gotten any on the sequel from her:( MIA WHERE DID YOU GO? Ok well here's another thing with the whole Nina flirting thing SHE CAN'T HELP IT! I know from my own experiences that when I meet someone who looks like my ex there's always some sort of attraction because of the little feelings left for the ex. I don't know if I'm just weird and I'm the only one that happens too...but it happens to me. So that's what's happening to Nina, remember she said he reminded her of her ex Brandon? So she honestly can't help it and she DOESN'T WANT TO be attracted to him. Remember she said I love Fabian? She said she blushed UNCONTROBALLY! She can't help it! As much as she DOESN'T WANT TO, she feels some sort of attraction towards him. So please no more complaints that this would never happen or 'what how could you?' because it could happen and I haven't actually done anything yet. You have no idea where the plot is going. Trust me I know what you're all thinking and I can ASSURE YOU that will NOT happen. So before you start complaining and yelling at me WAIT TO SEE WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I mean I get not liking ideas but you're complaining BEFORE you even see what will ACTUALLY happen. So you have no right to say 'how could you?' because I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!**

**Woah. Sorry I had to get that out. I mean I know you are titled to your own opinions but you're complaining about something that wasn't actually happened yet. Trust me the story will play out differently then you're thinking.**

**Okay anyways thanks to all the reviewers! I'm just glad people like the story. ONWARD!**

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had an amazing, cute funny, nice and sweet boyfriend. I didn't need another guy, so why did Logan keep intruding my thoughts?

Mara was laughing at some joke Alfie had made and Jerome swept her up, bridal style and carried her.

"Jerome! Stop! Put me down!" Mara demanded but she was grinning and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Awwww!"Amber squealed and she snapped a picture of them with her pink camera. "This will be the cover of your scrapbook!"

"What, are you going to make one for every couple that arises in the house?" Mick asked, looking pissed off. He gave Jerome a jealous glare and looked back at his feet.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Patricia muttered. That just made everyone crack up more, well everyone except me.

I was still so confused and focused on my thoughts. I just wasn't sure why Logan wouldn't leave me alone to be happy with Fabian. This is how it was when I first met Brandon. Something about them made you always think about them.

"Nina, is something wrong?" Fabian asked, looking down at me concernedly **({= Yes that is a word.).**

"Oh, no! Just...thinking." I said, giving him a smile.

He didn't look so convinced. "Are you sure because—"

I cut him off with a kiss, pouring all my love into it. We stopped walking and stood there, kissing. Of course like always, the sparks flew. _**This is love. See I don't like Logan.**_

I felt Fabian pull back a little and I could tell he wasn't really into it at the moment.

I pulled back and smiled but Fabian was standing there with a little frown on his face.

"What?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow as we started walking again.

"I thought you hated mint ice cream." He was right. I had hated mint ice cream, until Logan told me to try some.

"Um, I did. But I decided to try some and I like it now." I said. _**I can't believe I'm lying to him.**_

He just nodded.

"Wait! How did you know I had mint ice cream?" I asked, confused. I hadn't even told him.

"Your lips tasted like mint." He said, blushing. I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

By dinner I had almost completely forgotten Logan.

Almost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the kitchen to see the house keeper, Emmeline, putting sushi on the table.

Emmeline had dirty blonde hair that she had cut in a very cute, short bob. She was only in her early twenties and very pretty but she wore too much eye makeup. It made her look fake-pretty. Although, Mick was practically drooling over her. Emmeline was only 5' 2" and very petite.

"I hope the sushi is good. I don't eat meat but I'll have Mick test it to see if it is any good, if you want." She smiled and motioned to the set table.

"No, I'm sure it's delicious Emmeline." Amber smiled at her. "Do you think you could get a new rechargeable battery for my camera? The un-reusable ones run out too quickly."

"Great, Amber will be able to take MORE pictures of us." Fabian muttered and I laughed.

We all took our seats (We sat in the same order we did at Anubis), and tried a little bit of the sushi.

I took a bite of my Spicy Tuna roll and my eyes widened in surprise. This was delicious! I looked at my friends and saw they were all having similar reactions. Mick finished his whole plate in a couple seconds. It was fascinating and disgusting at the same time. I shuddered a little bit.

"Ew, that was disgusting Mick." Amber said, giving him a look like; _where are your manners?_

"Sorry." He said, with his mouth full.

"Hey, Amber. I was thinking of throwing a beginning of summer bash this Friday. As long as it's okay with you?" Jerome spoke up to Amber.

"Of course! We can put fliers up around town! And anyone who's anyone will be there!" Amber literally jumped out of her seat in excitement. "I've got to get started on this!"

She ran out of the room squealing "This will be perfect!"

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Jerome said, chuckling.

I saw Mara shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"There won't be alcohol, will there?" Mara asked.

"Well I'm not going to provide any but if someone brings some I won't stop them." Jerome shrugged and turned back to his sushi.

Great. Something tells me we're in for a crazy party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went straight to bed after supper; I just told everyone I had jet lag.

I tried to sleep to clear my head but sleep wouldn't find me. I rolled around and tossed and turned until around midnight. I finally decided I wouldn't be able to sleep so I got out of bed and changed into my swim suit.

I've never been very athletic but whenever I would get upset about my parents or something my friends said, I would take a swim and my troubles would be forgotten.

In the water I can just float and relax and right now that's exactly what I need.

I snuck downstairs quietly, hoping everyone was asleep. I would have to explain a lot if someone found me in my tankini.

I only ran into someone once, and that was Jerome in the kitchen. He was watching the small TV they had on the table, with a cell phone in one hand.

"Nina! Why-why are you up?" He looked like he was trying to cover something up with one of his arms.

"Just going for a swim. I couldn't sleep." I gave him a small smile and his lips twitched. Why was he acting so jumpy?

Whatever he was trying to hide slipped and fell on the floor. I went to pick it up the small red notebook.

Jerome snatched it up before my fingers could even touch it.

"Okay…well, um bye?" I mumbled, uncomfortably. He just nodded, whipped out his cell phone and started texting someone.

I ran out the back door and sighed as my feet hit the soft sand. The water was dark looking in the night band the moon's reflection rippled on the surface.

I dipped my foot in the water, it was very warm. Much warmer than it ever was in Massachusetts **(A/N And No I don't live there so don't try to stalk me.)** I stepped in a little deeper, so the water was up to my knees. When the tide pulled back, it pulled my troubles with it, leaving my mind clear and blank.

I reached the deep water and dived in, soaking my hair. I spread my arms out in front of me and moved them back, to make my way through the water.

I came up for a breath and I saw of flash of green. I stopped and looked around, wondering what had caught my eye. The water seemed to be relatively calm around me.

Something grabbed my foot and I screamed. A hand covered my mouth and I remembered when Rufus kidnapped me. I started thrashing around, trying to shake off my attacker.

"Stop Nina! It's just me, Logan!" Logan said form behind me. He let me go and I relaxed.

"Don't do that!" I laughed, gasping for air.

"Well I saw you swimming here and I've been wanting to ask you out." He said with that cocky grin.

"Logan, I have boyfriend." I said

"So, I don't see him around." He still grinned cockily.

And just like that I lost all attraction towards him. He was a conceited asshole. Just like Brandon.

"You're a jerk!" I shouted and slapped him across the face. I ran out of the water and up to the house.

And for the first time all day, I didn't feel guilty.

**Ha! See! Bet you didn't see that coming! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm sorry it's been like 4 days :( I went to a conference for Christian girls and stayed over night at a hotel. So I forgot my laptop across the country. So I hope you all know I'm not THAT young and naive so this was NOT the end of the love triangle between Logan, Fabian and Nina. NOT EVEN CLOSE! *Insert evil laugh here* Ha you probably hate me now ;) That's okay I still love you MWAH! *Kisses head* So...yep you're all probably REALLY curious now as to what will happen with Logan. Like I said YOU WON'T EXPECT IT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Has coughing fit after*. Onto the chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: Logan (JERKFACE!) will do the disclaimer tonight.**

**Logan: So 'sup dudes? Obviously she owns nothing but me and all my awesomeness. I mean who wouldn't want to own this?**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Does ANYONE want to buy the rights to him from me? He's free!**

**Logan: What? Why would you want to sell me?**

**Allyouneedislove1797: I can think of SEVERAL reasons…**

I heard Logan calling out my name from behind me but I just ran to the sliding glass door that leads to the kitchen.

Jerome was still sitting there, but now he looked like he was extremely angry but trying to control it. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the table so hard.

"Jerome? Are you okay?" I knew I wasn't the best of friends with Jerome (That was an understatement.) but we should at least be civilized.

Jerome looked up and gave me a murderous look. Ooo-kay. Someone's grumpy.

I shot him a confused look and ran to the closet for a beach towel. I was soaking wet and the air conditioning was making me freezing.

I dried off quickly; so I wouldn't be in the rage path of Jerome, and tried to head upstairs quietly.

Apparently I wasn't quiet enough because Amber was waiting in front of the door to our room, with her hands on her waist and tapping her foot.

"Where have you been?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I-I went for a swim." I muttered.

"No duh, Nina. Why were you swimming at 1 o'clock in the morning?" She seemed really upset.

"I couldn't sleep. I just needed to clear my head." I mumbled, feeling a little self conscious.

"And you usually clear your head by swimming with hot boys?"

"What? How did you-" I started and Amber cut me off.

"I saw from the window. How could you cheat on Fabian, Nina? He's perfectly amazing to you!" She was biting her lip to keep from yelling.

"I didn't cheat on Fabian! I went for a swim alone and Logan found me! And he asked me out and I told him I was dating Fabian! Plus I found out he's a jerk."

"How do you know he's a jerk?" She asked, her shoulders untensing a bit.

"He wanted to still go out with me after I told him I had a boyfriend. So I slapped him." I said and watched her expression turn happy.

"Yah! You didn't cheat on Fabes! Good, because I probably would be really mad at you if you did." She smiled and hugged me.

"Okay, but just do me a favor and don't tell Fabian about this. I don't want him to worry about me cheating on him. I would never do that." I whispered as she let go off me.

"Of course. My lips are sealed!" I know Amber's not great with secrets but I figured she wouldn't tell anyone about this.

And for once, Amber Millington DID keep a secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I felt tremendously relieved. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

I took a quick shower, because the salt water had made my hair all clumpy and got ready as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to see Fabian.

I ran down the stairs just in time to catch him standing right there at the bottom, facing away from me and shouting something to Mick.

"Fabian!" I shouted and as he turned around I launched into his arms for a hug.

"Hi, Nina!" Fabian laughed and hugged me back. I know it probably seemed weird to everyone, but I was just happy to be guilt free in his arms again.

He pulled back a little so he could look me in the eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Okay, I'll admit it. I did a mental girl squeal when he said that.

"I love you too!" I said before crushing my lips onto his. He seemed taken aback at first but then he was kissing me back, full force.

"Oh my gosh! They said I love you! YES!" I heard Amber squeal from the top of the stairs and I could see a flash through my eyelids.

Ha ha great. Amber better not put that one up on Facebook. I don't know WHAT my Gran would say.

I broke apart from Fabian, grinning like an idiot.

And let's just say it was a great start to my day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind blew through my hair as I sat in the passenger's seat of Amber's pink convertible, with the top down.

Amber had gotten her license a little earlier than she was supposed to (Seriously, money can buy you almost anything these days!) so she could drive.

We had a stack of fluorescent orange fliers fro the party in my lap and we were going to hang them up downtown.

I wanted to go with Fabian but Amber insisted that the boys do the docks together, Mara and Patricia would do the telephone poles in the neighborhood and Amber and I would go downtown.

I think it was just an excuse to get me away from Fabian. We had practically been just kissing all day and I think everyone else was getting sick of it. I caught Amber making throw up noises when she thought I couldn't hear her.

We reached the downtown area, parked in front of the park and go out of the car. I was wearing my ridiculously huge sunglasses (My only other pair broke) but Amber thought they were super stylish and congratulated me on being fashionable.

"Okay, Nins. We have to hang these up in all the stores that will let us and on the telephone poles. Oh and street lights too." Amber said as she took out her hairbrush. Her hair didn't seem to have been misplaced at all from the wind but apparently she thought so.

After Amber finished primping, I grabbed the flyers and duct tape and we headed for some stores.

Most people let us hang up flyers in their stores, except for this one really snotty guy who owned a café.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I entered the door of Amber's beach house and a warm hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard Fabian ask. I could tell it was his voice from a hundred miles away.

"Hmm, let me think. Could it be my amazingly perfect and adorable boy friend, Fabian?" I asked and he laughed in my ear.

He uncovered my eyes, wrapped his arms around my waits, and lifted me up while spinning me around.

I saw a flash of light and heard Amber mutter "That's too adorable." before running upstairs to give us privacy.

He put me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Fabian." I whispered before leaning in for a fierce kiss.

Fabian's lips crushed mine with so much enthusiasm, that I was a little surprised. I quickly recovered though, and kissed him back with the same amount, if not more, of passion

So excuse me from the fact that I didn't see Jerome and Alfie sneaking up on us.

**OOHHH! CLIFF HANGER! I LOVE YOU GUYS:) ! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hows it going? So, yeah…I'm sick :( I have a combination of a cold and the stomach bug. I know, eww right? So if there's like a lot of mistakes it's because I wrote this in-between puking my guts out. FUN! Not. Oh and I forget who it was, but someone mentioned it being weird that Amber said Nina was fashionable; but that was kinda the point. You see, Nina thinks the sunglasses are ugly and completely unfashionable but it turns out they are fashionable. So it just shows how bad at fashion Nina truly is. Does that make sense? Okay, so I guess onto the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Mia. Your time to shine!**

**Mia: Oh, can I bring Oak with me?**

**Allyouneedislove1797: *shrugs* Sure, why not?**

**Mia: Okay, Oak and I agree that allyouneedislove1797 owns nothing but her ideas. COW! **

**Allyouneedislove1797: Um…?**

**Mia: I'M NOT RANDOM, YOU'RE JUST DIFFERENT!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Yes, that's why we love you Mia…**

Ice water drenched down us and I broke away from Fabian gasping. My air was soaking wet, along with my clothes and I was shivering like crazy.

Jerome was standing there, with a smirk on his face and Alfie was holding a big red bucket and laughing his head off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Fabian screamed at them. It surprised me and scared me a little bit. I had only heard Fabian curse once before, he must be really mad.

"What? Can't someone pull a prank on people without having a reason these days?" Jerome replied, high fiving Alfie at the same time.

I swore Fabian was going to punch Jerome, but then he must have thought better of it and calmed down a little.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we ask Mara and see what she thinks..?" Fabian replied and the grin wiped right off of Jerome's face. I chuckled a little at how much power Mara had over Jerome.

"Playing the girlfriend card? Mate, that's cold." Jerome said while looking a little frightened about what Mara would do.

"No pun intended!" Alfie added and I couldn't help but laugh at that. **(A/N Get it? Cold! And they were drenched in cold water…! Oh…you don't get it? Never mind.)**

Fabian just gave him a glare and then muttered to me "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

I nodded and ran up the stairs; bumping into Amber at the top.

"Amber…were you…spying?" I asked, being all fake surprised.

She pouted and slapped my arm. "C'mon, you need to give you a shower and get you changed before you catch hypothermia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Nina! Emmeline told me to get you and say that it's time for supper." Mara said as she stuck her head in my room. Amber had already headed downstairs, so I guess I was the last one.

"Thanks Mara. Um, can I ask you something?" I replied, feeling a little nervous.

"Sure." She looked a little confused but she sat down next to me on my bed.

Mara was the only one who could help me with this. She had been through a similar thing with Mick and Jerome.

"Well, I met this guy at the docks the other day, and I couldn't help it Mara! I was attracted to him. And then I went for a swim last night, he just showed up out of nowhere and he…" I started but Mara cut me off.

"You didn't kiss him, right?"

"No, but he asked me out. And I told him I had a boyfriend but he didn't really seem to care. I called him a jerk." I said. I really hoped she could help me.

"That's good for you Nina. But I'm not really seeing the problem." She said. Mara looked a little exasperated and I felt a little bad. Everyone always dumped their problems on her and she helped all of them, she never complained.

"My problem is I feel like I cheated on Fabian. I didn't do anything, but I feel kind of guilty." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

When I was taking my shower, the feeling of guilt crept up inside me and started gnawing at my insides.

"Nina, you did nothing wrong. You didn't actually act on these feelings so you didn't cheat. I felt the same way when I started liking Jerome while I was dating Mick. But I talked to Patricia and she said I had done nothing wrong. It helped me feel better. If you still feel really bad, you need to tell Fabian about it. I'm sure he'll understand." Mara said while rubbing my shoulder to comfort me. She really was too nice.

I was happy she gave me advice but I really didn't want to tell Fabian. I was afraid he would get mad and break up with me. I couldn't lose my Fabian, the love of my life.

"Thanks, Mara. I feel loads better." I lied through my teeth and gave her a hug.

We headed down for supper together and Fabian smiled when I walked into the room.

I gave him a faltering smile back and the guilt chewed me up even more.

_**He looks so happy, I don't want to ruin that.**_

I sat down in my seat beside him. He kissed me lightly but I pulled back a little.

Fabian got that cute little frown, and whispered to me "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired. It's been a long day." I whispered back and nudged his shoulder playfully. I wasn't really in the mood, but I needed to convince him I was fine.

He smiled a little and turned to his pasta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After supper, Fabian wanted to watch a movie together. I wasn't really in the mood but I felt bad so I agreed to it.

He popped in _Just Friends_ (He knew it was one of my favorite movies) and looked disappointed when I didn't even laugh at the funny parts. Fabian paused the movie.

"Okay, Nina. What's wrong?" He turned to face me, which was kind of awkward because his arm was around my shoulders.

I was about to answer when Jerome and Alfie came running into the room.

"Alfie, GIVE IT BACK!" Jerome shouted and Alfie was running around with Jerome's red notebook.

I really didn't understand what was so special about it and apparently Alfie didn't either.

"I don't know why this is so important to you, but if you don't give me my jester hat back, you'll never see this again!" Alfie said dangling the notebook.

"Fine! Just give me my notebook!" Jerome shouted and Alfie dropped it onto the floor.

I caught a glimpse of it before Jerome snatched it up.

Written in big black letters, was one word 'REVENGE'.

That must be where Jerome keeps all his plots against people.

No wonder he didn't want me to see it last night.

Jerome rushed out of the room followed by Alfie who was shouting "I WANT MY JESTER'S HAT!"

I laughed a little, until I caught Fabian's expression. He seemed a little mad at me.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked and I knew I had to give him an answer this time.

"I did. I'm just not really in the mood right now Fabian. I'm tired." I used my same lame excuse and he didn't seem to buy it.

"If you say so." He said with a sigh and hit play. I made an effort to laugh at the movie from then on, but it was only half hearted.

When the movie ended Fabian walked me up to my room.

"You know that you can tell me what's wrong, right?" He said and looked at me with those blue eyes. Those perfect, sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah. It's just…a little complicated." I said. I hugged him tightly, whishing I could tell him the truth. Would he think lesser of me?

"Nina, I want to give you something." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him so I could see what it would be.

Fabian reached into his shorts' pocket and took out a little silver ring. It wasn't anything special, just a plain silver band with something etched on it that I couldn't make out.

"This is a promise ring. I want to promise to you that, I'll never leave you and someday we will get married. It's… supposed to symbolize my love." He said while slipping it onto my finger.

At that point I started crying, it was a mixture of happy tears and guilty tears. He was so good to me.

I read the ring. It said 'For eternity.' I smiled and kissed him.

It wasn't as fierce as earlier today but it was sweet and slow. I could feel him smiling and I guess I was probably grinning too.

His lips were so amazingly soft and he tasted like watermelon.

We finally broke apart after what seemed like forever.

"I love you." He whispered, panting slightly. I was out of breath too.

"I love you more." I replied and he laughed.

"Not a chance." He whispered and pecked my lips one more time.

"Goodnight." I said as I turned the doorknob to my room.

"Goodnight." Fabian walked away and a bubble of happiness formed inside me.

I opened the door and took my phone out, checking my messages.

I flicked the light switch on and let out a gasp.

My phone thudded to the floor as I dropped it in surprise.

**OHH! ANOTHER CLIFFY! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys! So I'm posting another chapter…plus I have nothing better to do other than throw up. Yep I expect I won't be at school tomorrow either. That's good for you…but not for my grades. I loved all your guesses as to what it was however know one was right. BUT Reviewing Reader was the closest! So… ding ding ding! You won a chapter dedicated to you! So thank you Reviewing Reader for being somewhat correct.**

**Oh and if you didn't see my review on my own story to all of you saying that Fabian doesn't have blue eyes : HE DOES! Just check the episode where mice infest the house. When Fabian and Nina are right outside waiting for Victor to leave so they can get the pieces, the light hits his eyes and you can see they are blueish green. But mostly blue.**

**OKAY! ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: Um… Mick can do it because he's all lonely.**

**Mick: GO AWAY!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Um, something tells me you're not in a good mood.**

**Mick: If you lost the girl of your dreams to Jerome, wouldn't you be too?**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Well…no. I'm a girl and I like guys…**

**Mick: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: O-kay. Well I own nothing but my ideas and unfortunately Logan. SERIOUSLY DOES ANYONE WANT HIS RIGHTS? THEY'RE FREE!**

Amber and Alfie were on her bed. MAKING OUT! My first thought was: EW! They didn't really seem like they'd be good together. My second thought was: OH MY GOD I JUST WALKED INTO THEM KISSING AND I DIDN'T EVEN APOLIGIZE!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I- I'll just go…" I said hurriedly and bending down to grab my phone.

"No its okay, Nina! Alfie was just leaving, _weren't you Alfie_?" Amber said while nudging him off the bed.

"No, I wasn't." Alfie said, giving me an irritated look.

"Oh you are so funny Alfie! Now please go to your room!" Amber said, nervously and pushed him out the door.

When his footsteps faded into nothing I busted out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Amber asked, looking confused and frustrated.

"You…and Alfie! Since…when…do you….like him?" I exclaimed through fits of laughter.

"Awhile." She answered, folding her arms across her chest.

I just started laughing louder.

"You…and...ALFIE!" I couldn't hold it in but I knew I would probably wake everyone up.

"It's not funny! He's really sweet to me." Amber answered and kicked me lightly.

I couldn't stop laughing and I started hiccupping too, which didn't help the situation.

"STOP HAVING A LAUGHING FIT!" Amber whined and I stopped for a little bit. But when I hiccupped Amber started laughing at me and I joined in.

We were both laughing our heads off and rolling on the floor when the door opened to Mara and Patricia.

"What's going on?" Mara asked. Her hair was all over her face and she looked like she ran out of bed to get here.

"We thought someone attacked you guys or something!" Patricia looked mad for being woken up. Her hair was badly tangled too and her robe was half on half off.

"Sorry…couldn't stop…laughing." I said and then I hiccupped.

Mara giggled a little at my hiccup.

Amber and I calmed down and she wiped away the tears that were running down her face. "So, did I tell you guys I'm dating Alfie now?" She directed this question at Patricia and Mara.

"WHAT?" Patricia asked and I saw a little jealousy in her eyes.

"He asked me to the party on Friday…it's only two days away! I have to one of my cute summery dresses!" Amber got distracted and went into La La land, where everything was pink and girls always wore dresses. You get the point. I would hate to live there.

Mara just shook her head and returned to her room with Patricia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning to Amber singing "Beautiful Day". Don't get me wrong, I love Amber but singing is not her expertise.

"Which of these do you think is best for the party tomorrow?" Amber asked. She was holding two dresses, one was light green and the other was pink (duh).

"Um, the light green one?" I suggested, while rubbing my eyes.

"Perfect. I'll wear the pink one then." Amber said and skipped over to her vanity.

I laughed a little about how little she trusted me with fashion. I'm not that bad am I?

I pulled the covers off me and got ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

I ran down the stairs and straight into Alfie and Jerome's argument. They don't seem to be getting along lately.

They were in the middle of the floor and Jerome was tackling Alfie who tried to get up but wasn't nearly as strong.

"You guys! What's going on?" I asked, standing right in front of them.

"Alfie told Mara I invited my ex to the party and now she won't talk to me!" Jerome said while Alfie attempted to kick his way free.

"Did you?" I asked.

"NO! Why would I be stupid enough to have my ex and current girlfriend at the same party?" Jerome said.

"Wait so why did Alfie say you did?"

"Because I want my jester hat back!" Alfie said, although his voice was muffled because he was facing the floor.

_**Ugh! They are so stupid!**_

I didn't even try to help them anymore, it was pointless. I saw Patricia coming down the stairs and she started talking to them. Maybe she can solve it.

I started thinking about if I should tell Fabian about this whole Logan thing. I don't want him to end us because of this.

I guess I kind of zoned out because all of a sudden Fabian's soft lips were against mine. I kissed him back and tangled my hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm going to puke in my cereal." I heard Mick say this loud enough for us to hear but I ignored him.

I continued to kiss Fabian despite Mick's numerous comments including: "Get a room!" and "This is like a chick flick."

Fabian nibbled my lip and I stopped kissing him for a moment. It wasn't that I didn't like it—it just surprised me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Fabian started but I stopped him with a quick kiss.

"No…I liked it." I whispered in his ear and he laughed.

"Really?" He asked and I nibbled his ear.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?" Mick said, and I had no idea why he was so mad.

"I'm sorry, Mick. I something wrong..?" I asked because I felt kind of bad that he had no one right now. Although, it was his fault.

"I dunno anymore." And with that he stormed out of the room, muttering something about going for a run.

Fabian laughed a little and kissed my neck. It was sending chills down my spine.

"Fabian, we're in the kitchen." I muttered as people started walking in the room.

"Mhm." Fabian muttered as he traced my collar bone with his pointer finger.

I shivered a little at his touch. I wish I could just continue this but um, well everyone was staring at us.

"Fabian." I whispered and I elbowed him. He looked up and blushed. He must have just noticed everyone was looking at us.

"Um, hey." Fabian said awkwardly and they all laughed at our public display of affection. The only one who wasn't there was Mick.

"I hope you know Amber took about a million pictures." Mara said and I noticed her eyes were a little puffy. Poor Mara.

Jerome was whispering something in her ear, probably explaining what really happened put she turned around and pushed him away.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jerome." Mara said softly.

"Mara, you don't understand—" He started but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Jerome. We're over." A tear leaked down her cheek and she ran upstairs.

"Thanks, Alfie. You took away the best thing that happened to me." Jerome said and he went out to the beach.

**DON'T EAT ME JARA FANS! Don't worry they're not done forever…just a really long time. JK JK I'm not sure for how long yet. We'll see.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oookaaayyyyy. Yep I'm still sick. *Does a sick dance* Yes that's right. I have a sick dance. OH! OH! OH! There's someone I haven't thanked yet but I feel like I should because they review every chapter too…DRUM ROLL PLEASE! … ICE-PRINCESS-93! I feel bad because I haven't thanked you yet and incase you didn't notice, I thank people A LOT! And you review every chapter and I was all 'wait a second. I haven't thanked her yet.' So then I was all sad and decided to dedicate this to you! YAH! Okay hold on for a second. Okay I'm back! Sorry I was um…throwing up. I bet you didn't want to know that. OH! And plus since you're reading this you couldn't tell I was gone…so just disregard that last part there. YEP! Um so once again JARA FANS DON'T KILL ME! Seriously, you guys scare me sometimes…in a friendly way. *Runs and hides under bed* So yep! This is the party chapter and some CRAZY things are going to happen. AND I MEAN ****CRAZY****! Plus you'll probably all want to kill me! Yea! Nothing to make your day but an angry mob of readers. So…um yeah…please don't stalk me down and kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Aww wittle Jewome is all sad and depressed. TIME TO TORTURE HIM LIKE WE DID FABIAN WHEN NINA WOULDN'T TALK TO HIM! *Cackles evilly* I'm just kidding I'm not THAT mean. Plus I like Jerome more than Fabian.**

**Fabian: HEY!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Ohhh…were you standing…right there?**

**Fabian: *nods***

**Allyouneedislove1797: Oh…this is awkward.**

**Amber: Hey! That's my line!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Where did you come from? Oh…never mind. The point is I sadly don't own House of Anubis.**

**Logan: You own me!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Oh! That reminds me! *Sticks for free sign and dumps on the side of the road***

**Amber: Ooh! I'll take him!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Trust me! He's not worth it.**

**Logan: Hey!**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Will someone duct tape his mouth?**

**Patricia: Gladly! *Takes out duct tape* (Screaming can be heard offstage)**

We all stood in silence for awhile. I can't believe Alfie ruined a relationship for a HAT!

"Alfie! Patricia told me what you did. That wasn't very nice boo!" Amber whined and stomped her foot.

"But…I want my jester's hat." Alfie muttered, looking at the floor.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE I'LL BUY YOU A NEW JESTER'S HAT! JUST GO TELL MARA THE TRUTH!" Amber yelled and Alfie ran upstairs like a scared little girl. I didn't realize how serious Amber was with this matchmaking stuff.

"Jeez, Amber. You have a voice on you." Patricia muttered. Fabian and I started laughing.

"You guys! This is serious! If it doesn't get fixed then Jerome will cancel the party!" Amber replied with a look on her

"Is the party all you care about?" Fabian asked and he started rubbing circles on my shoulders.

I shuddered a little. Can he PLEASE stop doing these things in PUBLIC!

"Well, so what if it is? I just want a fun summer party!" Amber said, defensively. She gave us a little pout.

Just then Mara and Alfie came down the stairs. Mara's eyes were red and puffy but she had a small smile on her face.

"I have to talk to Jerome. Nina, did you see where he went?" She asked me. I pointed out to the beach and she ran out there as fast as she could.

"Thanks, Alfie!" Amber smiled and kissed his cheek. Alfie left the room, grinning like an idiot. I swear I saw him rubbing his cheek.

Which reminds me; Fabian was STILL rubbing my shoulders and now my back. I shivered a little and Patricia gave me a weird look.

"The air conditioning isn't that high." She said and I looked at Fabian. We burst out laughing.

"What?" Patricia asked but I just waved her off.

"It's probably some couple thing. They are being _so_ clingy lately." Amber rolled her eyes at us.

"I thought you lived for that stuff Amber." Patricia stared at the blonde, like she had just spoken Gibberish.

"Well, I do. But there gets to be a point where it's not cute anymore and it becomes BLECH!" Amber made a pukey face.

"You know we're standing right here." I said, blushing. I was SO embarrassed. Plus Fabian was still rubbing my back.

"Well, I'm going to go turn the air conditioning down." Patricia said, bored. I can never understand her mood swings.

Patricia walked upstairs and a few seconds later, we heard Heavy Metal music blasting.

"Ugh! That's horrible! Who in their right mind would listen to that?" Amber muttered. She walked over to the window and gasped. "Guys! Come quick!"

We ran over, expecting something bad. The window had a perfect view on the beach, and you could see two people standing close to the surf, kissing. It was Mara and Jerome.

"YES! THE PARTY IS BACK ON!" Amber started doing her happy dance around the kitchen.

Now that I look back on it, maybe it wasn't a good idea to get Mara and Jerome back together.

Anything that could have stopped that disaster of a party. The worst party of my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber was putting on my makeup for the party. She said she wanted me to look like 'A sun kissed goddess', which meant I had already sat through 2 hours of Amber making me over. IT. WAS .TORTURE.

"Ams, the party starts in 5 minutes." I said, hoping it would get her to stop.

"I'm almost done. Just a few…finishing touches! And…there!" She stepped away so I could see myself in the mirror.

I didn't even recognize me. My hair's curls were now soft and shiny (Unlike the frizzy mess they usually were), and my face looked like it belonged on a magazine. She had picked out a cute, blue, summery top for me and short jean shorts.

"Amber…" I started.

"You don't have to say it. I know! I'm a genius!" Amber exclaimed and clapped her hands excitedly.

Amber looked like a goddess too, but that wasn't surprising. Her hair was in a braided bun and she had on that soft pink dress with purple flip flops. Alfie's mouth was going to drop open when he saw her.

"C'mon! We don't want to make the boys wait!" Amber cried.

We headed downstairs, Fabian and Alfie were there waiting at the bottom.

"Wow…Nina you look, gorgeous." Fabian muttered, taking my hand.

"Thank you!" I kissed him quickly as we headed outside. Amber and Alfie were somewhere behind us, but I didn't hear talking if you know what I mean.

I stepped onto the beach and pulled my flip flops off. There was already a pile forming next to the snack table, so I threw mine in there and Fabian followed suit.

Music was blasting loud from a stereo someone brought and a lot of people were dancing.

"Hey Nina! Fabian!" Mara called out from next to the bonfire with Jerome. The sun was just starting to set and everyone was getting out of the water.

I waved to her and we walked over, Fabian holding my hand.

"So, you guys are back on?" I asked. No one had seen them the rest of the day yesterday or most of today.

She nodded and kissed Jerome's cheek. They were so cute together. Wow, I just sounded like Amber.

"So many people came!" Mara exclaimed and I looked around. It seemed like all the teenagers were here. I recognized Amber's friend, Taylor talking to some guys. There were a few familiar faces from 'The Split' and 'The Little Polka Dot Bikini'. Unfortunately, I also noticed most of them were holding beers.

"Jerome, you didn't-?" I started asking him.

"No! Someone else brought the beer!" He got a little defensive and I saw Mara rub his arm.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not drinking." I muttered. I had only had alcohol once before, at my going away party and I hated it. It tasted disgusting and the hangover made it so not worth it.

"I agree." Fabian nodded and kissed my forehead. Mara said she wasn't going to either and Jerome just shrugged.

A slow song came on and Fabian asked me to dance.

"Of course." I blushed and he led me to a less crowded part of the beach.

We were just moving in a small circle, but being klutzy me, I kept tripping.

"I'm really sorry for your feet." I said, laughing as Fabian plopped me on top of them. "What are you doing?"

"This way, I just have to dance and you move with me." He answered. It felt weird to stand on Fabian's feet but he didn't seem to mind.

"I love you." I whispered, while putting my head on his shoulder. IT was so peaceful. The seagulls were cawing, the ocean was gently lapping at our toes, and the music was soft and sweet.

"I love you too." He whispered. The moment was perfect, until I spotted him. He was clearly drunk and stumbling towards us, his blonde hair soaked.

"Hey, Fabian. Could you get me a drink? I'm really thirsty." I asked, coming up with an excuse.

"Sure." Fabian looked a little confused but he went up to the snack table.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" **(A/N WHO GUESSED IT?) **I asked, and I was seriously mad. Couldn't the guy leave me alone?

Logan fell over and I ran to help him. He reeked of beer, like it had been dumped on him. This would explain why he was wet.

"You wanna dance with me, pretty lady?" He asked, his eyes not focusing on me.

"Oh my god. How much have you had to drink?" I asked while helping him up. I had to lean him on my shoulder to stand up with out falling back down.

"What's it matter? It's time to party!" Logan's words were slurred a little and I shook him.

"Are you stupid? Come on! I need to get you home. Where do you live?" I asked, although I doubted I would get an answer from him.

"You have pretty eyes." He replied and leaned in.

His kiss was sloppy, and he tried to tongue me. Before I could try to push him off I hear someone say softly "Nina..?"

Logan pulled away from me laughing and I faced Fabian. He had dropped the coke can he was holding and his eyes were full of hurt.

"Fabian! It's not what it looks like! I mean I didn't…" I broke off, not knowing what to say to make him believe me.

He just stood there and a silent tear fell down his cheek.

"Who are you?" Logan asked, pointing to Fabian.

Fabian turned and started walking away.

I ran after him, letting Logan fall to the ground.

"Fabian, please listen to me! I didn't cheat on you!" I caught up with him and touched his shoulder.

"It was all lies! All lies, Nina! You said it was complicated, well it's not anymore. I'm done, Nina." Fabian shook my hand off and ran up to the house.

I stood there speechless, and cried to myself.

**AHHH! DON'T KILL ME! Please don't write mean reviews about them breaking up, it happens in every story you'll read. I mean duh! It's a classic thing. The couple always breaks up at some point. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back! I was struggling with a mild case of writers block. Plus I'm still sick, which sucks. Yeah I was sick yesterday ON MY BIRTHDAY! So while I was puking my stomach out, I had an idea. I know weird place to think of an idea right? But still now I know what to do. Well, I did have a few things already mapped out (Like Jerome's revenge on Nina) but I wasn't sure how to pick up the story from where I left off. I was EXTREMELY frustrated because I desperately wanted to write something! Which is why I wrote that Mamber one-shot. Oh also someone asked what age they are in this. In my mind they are 16. So amber getting her license early was only a little early then she was supposed too. Like she skipped the permit all together. Okay? Anyways now that I know where to pick up the story I can finally update. Before I put you out of your misery I just want to say: Please check out my one-shot! I want to know if Amber was OOC. I liked writing as her and maybe I'll write some new stories with her narrating but I have to know if she was in character first. Okay now I'll go onto the disclaimer before you all kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own House of Anubis or Logan! (I PMed the person who got the rights to Logan.)**

_**I'm so stupid. I should have told Fabian in the beginning about Logan! Then he would have understood. Then he wouldn't have broken up with me.**_

Hot tears slid down my cheeks and I struggled for breath as the sobs rocked my body. The wind was blowing around me and people were laughing, having a good time. But I couldn't really hear it. I couldn't really feel it.

There was a numbness growing inside me. All I could really hear was Fabian's voice in my head repeating what he said. _It was all lies! All lies, Nina! You said it was complicated, well it's not anymore. I'm done, Nina._

The words echoed in my brain, torturing me.

All I could really feel was the numbness, the feeling of it being unreal. I couldn't feel the wind, pulling at my shirt and making my hair dance. I couldn't feel the cool sand on my toes.

"Hey, you're that Nina girl, right? One of Amber's friends?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned around with a plastic smile on my face.

It was Taylor. She had on her bikini top with shorts and she was standing next to some guy I didn't know.

"Y-yeah. Taylor, right?" I stuttered a little bit, holding back the tears.

"Yep. This is my boyfriend, Jeff." She said, pointing to the tall redhead standing next to her.

At the word boyfriend I broke down. The tears splashed down my face and onto the sand quickly. Taylor stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

I tried to stop crying but it just made the sobs worse. I couldn't catch my breath and I started dry heaving.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Taylor asked. I shook my head and calmed down a little. The sobs weren't hitting me as hard but the tears were still coming out like waterworks.

"Jeff, stay here. C'mon I'm going to take you to Amber." Taylor whispered the second sentence to me and put her tiny arm around my shoulder.

We walked in silence down to the bonfire. I could hear Amber's laughter filling the air while she danced with Alfie.

"Alfie! You're tangling my arms!" She giggled.

"Amber!" Taylor shouted to get her attention.

"What is—Oh my gosh! Nina!" Amber took one look at me and rushed over to my side. They helped me sit down in one of the fold up chairs by the fire.

Amber sat there rubbing my back whispering "Shh, its okay. Calm down." And Taylor wiped away my tears with some tissues.

When I was finally calmed down enough to speak they asked me what happened.

As soon as I explained Amber jumped out of her seat shouting "Where's this Logan? I'm going to kill him!"

"Amber, calm down. You don't need to kill him. He's a jerk, yeah but he's drunk too. I'm going to have Jeff bring Logan home, okay?" Taylor responded. Amber nodded but put a little pout on her face.

"We have to explain to Fabian what really happened!" Amber whispered to me while Taylor talked on the phone to Jeff.

"I-I know. But w-what if h-he doesn't b-beli-e-eve me?" I asked, still choking down sobs.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

"I-I should've j-j-just told him a-b-bout Logan when it f-first started." I whispered as Taylor hung up.

"I need to give Jeff my keys to the car. Is it okay if I go with him? I wanted to leave the party soon anyways." Taylor asked. Amber looked at me and I nodded. I barely knew Taylor. I wasn't going to make her suffer because of me.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you like." Taylor asked. She really was extremely nice. Most people just walk away when they see a girl sobbing in the middle of a public place.

"N-no. Really. T-thank you for h-helpi-n-ng me." I said, giving her a watery smile.

She reached out and gave me a hug. "If you ever need me, just call me. Amber has my number." Taylor whispered this in my ear. I nodded and she let me go.

"Bye Taylor." Amber waved as Taylor ran up the sandy incline.

"I-I deserved to b-be dumped." I whispered and Amber looked at me.

"Don't you ever say that Nina. None of this is your fault." She replied, looking somewhat angry. I shook my head.

"I-I was keeping secrets. W-we agreed to t-tell each other…everything." I whispered back and I saw a few tears slide down Amber's cheeks.

"Why are y-you crying?" I asked, wiping away my own tears.

"Because I can't stand seeing my best friend heartbroken!" She pulled me into a hug. I was surprised Amber didn't complain about my tears ruining her dress. "Don't worry, Nins. You'll get through this. You're strong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon on Nina! You have to get up at some point!" Amber yelled while ripping the covers off me.

It was about noon on Sunday. I had stayed in my room all Saturday, crying and watching romance movies on Amber's DVD player. I especially enjoyed yelling at the in love characters that it wouldn't last.

"Ew Nina! How many tissues did you use?" She asked. I looked next to me and saw that there was a pile of crumpled up, used tissues.

"Go away, Amber!" I whined and pulled my covers back up. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to block her out.

"I have the perfect thing to cheer you up!" She exclaimed and pulled the covers back off.

I sat up and sighed.

"Amber, I _don't_ want to go shopping!" I shouted and pulled the covers over me again.

"You don't know I was going to say that!" She pouted and looked sad.

"Were you?"

"Well, yeah. But that's beside the point!" She whined and took out a hair brush. "Your hair is a mess!"

"Don't even think about brushing my hair Amber! I'm _not_ in a good mood." I threatened, holding my pillow in defense.

"Please Nina! If you're going to wallow in self pity, you should at least look good."

That did it. My pillow sailed across the room and hit her in the face.

"Ow! Nina that hurt!" She shouted and covered her eye like I punched her.

"Amber! I threw a down feather pillow at you! I doubt it hurt that much!" I shouted. _**Ugh! My patience is running really thin!**_

"PATRICIA! MARA!" Amber called and then started whimpering a little bit.

I felt really guilty. I was taking out all my frustrations on Amber.

"Look, Amber. I'm sorry. I'm just…upset." I whispered.

"Its okay, Nins." She stopped whimpering and sat down on my bed.

"What do you want, Amber?" Patricia asked with a smirk on her face. Mara followed Patricia into the room and they both sat on my bed.

"Oh, I'm fine now. But Nina threw a pillow at me!" Amber gave me a pout.

"Trust me we know." Patricia muttered.

"We were all hearing your argument while we tried to eat lunch." Mara giggled.

That's so embarrassing! I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. Wait a second, everyone? Including…Fabian?

"Everyone?" I squeaked. Mara nodded and gave me an apologetic look.

Great. That means Fabian knows how much it hurt me.

"You really should go talk to him and tell him what really happened." Amber whispered, talking about Fabian.

"I…can't. I would probably break down in tears."

"Maybe that's a good thing. He would see how sincere you're being." Mara spoke up.

I guess it was possible. But I still think it has been enough time yet for me to be able to even look at him.

**Okay sorry I ended that on a sad note. I just needed to get this part of the story done. Oh that reminds me. DON'T KILL ME AGAIN! You'll see what's in store for the plot. Be patient! After all, this story is put under Fabian and Nina Romance/ Drama. So you should expect drama happening to them. :P REVIEW!**

**~Love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people! Okay first off to Mia: I do read EVERY review I get. I love yours, especially the funny ones. The reason I don't mention you as much anymore is because now there are LOTS of people who review every chapter not just Curious. Panther .87 and you. So I have to probably thank all of them. This chapter is dedicated to Early-Birdie-Girlie and Mia. They both review every chapter so I thought it was time to thank them. Oh, I'm still sick by the way. I can't beat this stupid virus! It's been going around my school so all my friends say it's like a ghost town there. Anyways onto the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: Alfie wants to do the disclaimer today.**

**Alfie: Okay, so Love owns nothing but her ideas and plotlines. Oh and Taylor & Jeff.**

**Love: Oh yeah! I forgot about them! Well I'm not selling them, sorry :) **

**Alfie: Did I do a good job?**

**Love: Eh…**

**Alfie: Hey!**

Eventually Mara, Patricia and Amber were able to get me out of bed. It took awhile though. Patricia literally dragged me into the shower and turned it on while I was fully clothed.

After that they dragged (still literally) me (kicking and screaming) to Amber's vanity, where she attacked me with makeup.

I must admit though, when they were done with me you would never think I had been crying all day yesterday (and this morning).

"Come on, Nina! You can do this!" Mara said, while they practically pushed me down the stairs.

I went downstairs slowly, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone. I had gone down here to talk to Fabian but I was praying he was busy or locked up in his room.

No such luck. I entered the living room and there he was, reading a book. Mick was in the middle of the living room, kicking a soccer ball (Or football in England). Jerome and Alfie were sitting on a leather couch with a bucket of water balloons next to them.

_**At least he isn't alone. **_This way I had a reason not to talk to him.

I decided to go talk to Alfie and Jerome. They were whispering quickly back and forth, while looking at the red notebook.

"Hey, guys. What prank are you pulling this time?" I asked casually. They looked up at me and beamed.

"It's not a prank. There are these girls that run by everyday with shirts on over their bikinis. If we throw these balloons at them, they'll have to just wear their bikinis." Alfie grinned and started rubbing his hands together.

"You guys. We're staying at a beach. There are girls in bikinis everywhere! Why focus on these girls?" Mick asked, intruding our conversation.

"Two words: They're hot." Jerome said and Alfie high fived him.

"Guys you do realize you have girlfriends, right?" I asked, giving them a disgusted look. They can be such pigs.

"So? We can still look at girls!" Alfie said. With that he grabbed the bucket and left the room with Jerome.

"Wait until I tell Amber this." I muttered to myself. Mick laughed and continued playing with his soccer ball. I'm glad he didn't leave the room. Then I would have to talk to Fabian.

"Tell me what?" I heard a voice from the top of the stairs. Crap. I heard Mara and Patricia hissing "Amber, shut up!" It's nice to know they're eavesdropping.

Fabian looked up confused, stared at the stairs for a few seconds and then went back to his book.

Mick gave me a knowing glance and then said he had to go to the bathroom.

I widened my eyes and shook my head. _**Please, please, please, don't leave me alone with him!**_

He just chuckled and left the room.

And then there were two.

"Fabian, I-" I tried to talk to him but he held up his hand.

"Please, Nina. Just don't." He whispered, closing his book and leaving the room.

"Wait!" I chased after him. He ignored me as he ran upstairs, to his room.

"Nina, save it. I don't want to talk to you." He said before entering his room and slamming the door behind him.

"Can you please just listen to me?" I shouted through the door. I waited a few seconds for a response. "Hello?"

I heard some music come blasting on, something by Aerosmith. I figured he was trying to block me out.

"Fine!" I kicked the wall in frustration, and stormed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had gone for a walk by the beach to think, clear my mind of all the drama. I wished there was some easy way for Fabian to see that I really didn't cheat.

I moved a little closer to the water, letting it nip at my toes. I took in the salty air and closed my eyes, listening to the sea.

I was at peace with nature. When the tide pulled back, it brought my thoughts with it. I was almost completely relaxed when-

"NINA!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I jumped a little, opened my eyes and whipped around to see Mara running towards me.

"I tried Mara, I really did. He wouldn't talk to me." I told her as she met up with me out of breath.

"Not important right now. I just can't believe Jerome did that to you!" She panted, and I noticed a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Mara, what are you talking about? Jerome didn't do anything-" I started and she interrupted me.

"Logan is Jerome's cousin."

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked. That's just weird. "But, wait that still doesn't explain what he did."

"Logan is studying to become an actor. Jerome paid him to pretend to be an American, steal your heart and get you to cheat on Fabian. However, when you called him a jerk he knew you wouldn't cheat on Fabian. So he pretended to be drunk and made it look like you cheated." She whispered, and a few more tears slid down her cheek. "I can't believe he would destroy your relationship for revenge. I-I don't know if I should break up with him or-"

"He did this?" I whispered and I was brought close to tears-but from anger this time. He wanted revenge so bad that he would ruin my relationship with Fabian. My one thought was that I was going to get him back.

Mara just nodded.

"I hate him." I whispered.

"I'm sorry he did this, Nina! I-I thought he was better than that or at least-" Mara was babbling and I needed information.

"Who told you about this?" I asked, angry.

"Well Jerome told Alfie who told Amber, who told me." She said, looking a little afraid of what I was going to do.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Last I saw they were on the roof. What are you going-" She started to ask me but I ran away.

They are SO dead.

**Sorry that was so short guys! But I gave you a shocker so that makes up for it right? And don't hate on Jerome—he just is too extreme. I bet you didn't see that one coming, right? MUWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**~Love**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! I GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK! Okay to XoXoStar/Mia: I'm really sorry :( That stinks :( One of my friends has Silliac. It's really hard for her, but she finds things to eat. I'm a vegetarian, so I know what it's like to have trouble finding things to eat too. I know mine is a decision and you don't have a choice if you have silliac but it's just as hard. Plus my friend has silliac AND she's a vegetarian too. Can you IMAGINE how hard that is? I went on a trip with her and I was dazed on how she found things to eat. My best advice would be to (if you have silliac) research your options, you may be surprised at what you can eat. Anyways: Please read Ice-Princess-93's House of Anubis and Harry Potter crossover. It's called 'House of Magic'. She got the rights to Logan and is using him in the story. It's really good so please go read it and review! One last thing: Can you guys please STOP saying you want to kill a character in a review or actually killing them in a story inside your review. I understand if you get frustrated with a character but it's a little over the top to want to kill them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Patricia can do the disclaimer:)**

**Patricia: Yeah so Love owns nothing but Taylor, Jeff and her ideas/plotlines. Can Joy come back?**

**Love: NO!  
**

**Patricia: WHY NOT?**

**Love: Um, I don't like her. **

**Patricia: Why don't you like her?**

**Love: *Mumbles***

**Patricia: What was that?**

**Love: She's a beotch.**

**Patricia: YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Love: AHH!**

I ran up to the house, slamming the glass door behind me.

"ALFIE, JEROME! YOU BETTER RUN!" I called out as I ran into the living room, heading for the stairs.

"What the-? Nina, what's going on?" Mick asked, but I ignored him. He shot Fabian a look, who just shrugged and turned back to his book.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. I heard someone say faintly "What's her problem?"

I made it to the second floor and sprinted down the hallway to the next stair case.

I bumped into Amber on the stairs. She looked just as pissed as I was.

"Nina, don't do anything stupid!" She said and I just laughed. It sounded a little creepy and I could tell it scared Amber. "Promise me you won't, Nins." She grabbed onto my shoulders and stopped my motion.

I shook my head and freed myself from her grasp. I continued to run and entered the third floor. There wasn't much on this floor, just Emmeline's room, a spare washroom and the stairs to the roof.

I ran over to the metal stairs. While I climbed I heard shuffling on the roof and some panicky sounding voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I flung the door open to see Alfie hiding behind a lounge chair and Jerome standing in the middle with his arms crossed.

"Hey Nina." Jerome smirked. I heard Alfie whimpering.

I looked around for something to throw at him. There wasn't much up here to throw, only lounge chairs and the hot tub.

_**The hot tub! Perfect!**_

"Hi Jerome!" I put on my best sweet girl smile. Jerome seemed to get a little suspicious. He edged a little closer to Alfie.

I took a step closer.

"What's up you guys?" I asked as I took more steps closer to him.

Jerome backed up further, getting close to the hot tub.

"Did your plan work with those girls? I know Jerome's plan for me worked out so _well_." I emphasized well, and stopped walking.

Jerome was completely backed up to the hot tub now. If he took one more step back, his foot would be in the hot tub. (**A/N The hot tub is built into the ground…)**

"You know; now that I think about it, I _do _see a family resemblance." I said in a dangerously sweet voice.

Jerome raised his eyebrows in response and cocked his head to the side.

"You both look great wet." I whispered and I took one final step towards him.

"Wet…? Martin, are you crazy? I'm not wet!" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

Using all my strength I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him into the hot tub.

"You are now." I beamed as he spit out water and started splashing around.

Alfie came rolling out from his hiding spot, laughing. He pointed at Jerome and then said "Dude, you got owned by a girl!"

"Do you want me to push you in too or are you going to do it yourself?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

Alfie got up, took a running start and jumped into the hot tub.

"Good. Nice talking to you boys." I smiled again and headed to the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Mick exclaimed after Amber explained to him what I did. I had told her a half hour ago and she had gone into a fit of laughter.

Mick chuckled and then headed out for a run.

"You are amazing, Nins! As much as it hurts me to say it, Alfie did deserve to go in too. Apparently he's known for awhile now! I'm very upset with him!" Amber pouted a little bit but than cheered up. "You have to make up with Fabian now!"

"What if he doesn't believe me?" I asked, looking down so Amber won't see the tears stirring in my eyes.

"Me, Mara Alfie and Jerome can all tell him you're saying the truth." She said it like 'No duh'.

I wasn't so sure that Jerome was going to go along with it and he was the key witness.

"How are you going to get Jerome to help? I mean I just shoved him into a hot tub. He probably isn't happy with me right now."

"Oh, I have ways." She gave me a devious grin and started running up the stairs. "MARA! I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!"

I laughed and shook my head. That girl sure can be smart when she wants to be.

I might as well get ready to face Fabian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I side braided my hair and threw on a casual shirt and khaki shorts.

Amber came in about 20 minutes later, smiling ear to ear.

"I'm guessing Jerome's going to help then?" I asked and she nodded.

"You should have seen his face Nina! I had Mara go all physco girlfriend on him and he FREAKED OUT! He had this scared look on his face and totally gave in when she said he had to fix what he did." She finished telling her story and gave my outfit a once over. "You can NOT wear THAT to get back a boy!"

"Amber, I look fine." I said.

"Oh, no! You are going to let me pick out a pretty one of my outfits for you!" Amber insisted.

"I need to have my own style. It just won't be me if I'm wearing your clothes."

"Fine." Amber stomped her foot and started muttering something about what Victoria Beckham would do.

I texted Jerome, Mara and Alfie to tell them to meet me outside of Fabian's room. Mick assured me earlier that Fabian would be in his room.

I headed down the hallway with Amber. We ran into Mara on the way and Alfie was waiting at Fabian's door with Jerome.

"Okay," I whispered so Fabian wouldn't hear. "Mara, say you need help figuring out a problem on our summer work and we'll all hide in the laundry room." I pointed to the door across the hall with the washer and dryer. "Then we'll quickly come in before he closes the door. Hold it open if you have to."

Mara nodded and saluted me. I laughed a little.

I led Jerome, Alfie and Amber into the laundry room. We stood with our backs against the wall that was next to the door frame.

I heard Mara count down to 1 from 30, to assure we were all hidden. She knocked twice quickly.

I prayed that Mara had gotten better at lying.

"Mara?" I heard Fabian's voice ask and I melted a little. We all held our breath as she replied.

"Hi, um Fabian. Well, er I was doing the um summer work and I didn't get one of the equations on the math bit. Could you um…help me?" I let out a quiet groan. Apparently she had only improved in the slightest.

"Sure, um where's your packet?" He asked. I could hear the confusion in his voice. I pictured him standing there with his cute little frown on his face.

"Oh! I must've…forgotten it! Yeah, that's it! Can't we use yours? Just so you can explain it." She said, improvising. Her voice sounded a little panicky.

"Okay. Come on in." He said. That was our cue.

We quickly ran out and Jerome stopped Fabian from closing the door. He had a grimace on our face as we all entered the room.

"I don't suppose this is a Sibuna meeting?" He asked, looking hopefully at us.

I shook my head.

"You all need help with math?" He asked again, looking like he was REALLY hoping this was the answer.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Fine, let's just get this over with. What do you want to say Nina? Whatever it is couldn't possibly change any-"

"Actually, it's Jerome that has something to tell you." I cut him off and he frowned.

Fabian raised his eyebrows at Jerome.

"No she's lying! I didn't' want to say anything!" Jerome insisted and I gave him a glare. Mara nudged him in the ribs.

"Fine, I had Logan go after Nina. She wouldn't cheat on you so I had him kiss her to make it look like she was."

"W-what?" Fabian looked at me and his eyes softened. I saw that glint start to return-it was hopeful.

"Yeah, so I guess you can forgive her. She never actually cheated on you. And I had Logan trying to flirt with her since she got here. She must really love you mate." Jerome looked bored but Mara kissed his cheek and whispered thank you.

"Wait! He had been flirting with you and you didn't say _anything_ to me. Why didn't you tell me?" Fabian asked.

"I was afraid you'd break up with me." I whispered.

"Nina, you know I would never do that. I mean it's not like you were ever attracted to him." I gave him a somewhat guilty look when he said that part. "Were you?" He asked and I felt horrible.

"Well kind of. But not enough to act on it! And he was a jerk to me so I stopped. It's only because he's like my ex back home… I wouldn't cheat on you Fabian. Because I love you."

"I-I'm sorry. I really hoped we could fix this. But we can't. How do I know I can trust you? You didn't even tell me about this boy! Or that it had been going on so long. W-we're done. Officially." Fabian whispered the last part.

I walked up to him and stroked his cheek where a few tears had fallen.

"I will always love you." He placed his hand on top of mine and pulled it away from his face.

"Goodbye, Nina"

"Bye." I whispered this as I left his room.

I didn't know this then, but some Goodbyes aren't for forever.

**Awwww I think it's a sad but somewhat sweet ending. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so I'm not updating today or tomorrow. I gave a cheerleading competition tomorrow at an amusement park so I've been practicing all day today. Obviously I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'll be competing and going on roller coasters. So just have a good weekend guys! Also, I'm on vacation this week from school so I might not update much. I try to hang out with my friends the whole week I have off. Sorry! **

**I'm not sure when I'll update next! Sorry :'(**

**Oh and for fun, you can review and tell me what your favorite part of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1is. Since it came out on DVD yesterday.**

**My favorite is when Harry starts awkwardly dancing with Hermione. I always laugh my head off. When I saw it in the theatre everyone stared at me because I was laughing so hard.**

**~Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! MY TEAM PLACED FIRST XD! I'M SO PROUD OF US! Anyways no it wasn't in St Louis, it was at Six Flags New England. I had to drive all the way to Massachusetts from where I live. And I'm not telling you where. But there was like nothing in Massachusetts. Kinda boring! (No offense to anyone who lives there). Okay so, yeah! I'm happy to be writing again. I know I haven't updated HoA on Facebook in a while but I haven't had enough time to sit and watch the episode all over again to get the lines directly quoted. It takes awhile. Maybe I'll update soon… Okay Disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nina, do you want to do it?**

**Nina: *Bursts into tears***

**Love: Um, okay? What about Emmeline then?**

**Emmeline: Yes! I'm part of the story again! Okay, so Love owns nothing but me, Taylor, Jeff and her ideas.**

**Love: Nice job!**

**Emmeline: Thanks! Do any of you want a tofu dog?**

**Love: Em, I think we're the only vegetarians here.**

**Emmeline: Oh, okay!**

I quickly walked to the room I shared with Amber. The others were following close behind me but I wasn't paying attention to them.

I reached under my bed and pulled out my suitcase. I started packing immediately, grabbing anything I could reach.

I had only been here for about a week but I knew it was time to go.

It would only be awkward and tense the whole summer if I stayed. Fabian had been friends with all of them longer than I have, so I should leave.

I could faintly hear Mara's pleas for me not to leave, Jerome's mutterings, Amber's stifled sobs and Alfie's comforting Amber.

I shoved the closet door open and piled the clothes up into my suitcase. I rummaged through my drawers and threw that all into the suitcase too. When I ran out of room in my suitcase, I used my duffel bag.

After about 20 minutes, I had gathered all my stuff and Emmeline had booked me a flight to Logan Airport in Boston Massachusetts. It was a few hours from Shrewsbury, where I lived. (**A/N NO I DON'T LIVE THERE! I JUST LOOKED UP SMALL TOWNS IN MASSACHUSETTS!)**

"Nina, you don't need to do this! Please!" Amber was trailing after me as I ran to my taxi.

It was pouring rain but Amber didn't even seem to care that her hair would come unstraightened and her makeup would run.

"I do. I'll write you, I promise." I said as I passed my bags to the cab driver who piled them in the bag.

"And call and text and video chat!" Amber insisted as I opened the taxi door and climbed in.

"Yes. Bye Amber!" I said before I shut the door.

The cab driver got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

I heard a tapping on the window. I turned to see Amber with her face against the glass. I quickly opened the window.

"Call me as soon as you land!" She whispered this. I thought I saw a few tears streak down her cheek but I couldn't tell because of the rain.

"I will." The taxi pulled away as I called this out.

I looked out the back window of the cab as I whispered "Goodbye, Fabes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I boarded my plane, I wondered if I should call Gran to tell her I was coming home. I figured it would probably just make her worry, so I didn't bother.

I had a middle class ticket this time, even though Amber paid for it. Emmeline said that it was all they had left because I had booked it so late.

My seat was in between a very large man who was taking up half of my seat and a woman with a baby.

"Excuse me!" I had to squeeze past by the guy and the row of seats in front of me.

When I sat down my seat belt wouldn't buckle and the baby started crying.

I could tell this was going to be a _great_flight already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head was pounding when we finally landed. The baby had been crying _all _night. Not only that, but the large man kept rolling on top of me. He was sweaty AND smelly.

Basically it was a flight from _hell_.

I took out my phone and turned it on as I headed to the baggage claim.

First I called Gran so she wouldn't have a heart attack when I got home.

"Nina? Is that you?" She answered her cell phone. I knew she was probably working right now. She worked at a dentist's office as a receptionist. I kept telling her to retire but she loved her job.

"Yeah, Gran. I'm at Logan Airport. I decided to come home early. California wasn't that interesting." I hated lying to her but I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"What happened honey?" Gran's voice sounded worried. She could tell something was wrong over the phone.

I smiled a little at how well she knew me.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Gran. I'll be home in a few hours. When do you get out of work?"

There was a moment of silence over the line. I heard Gran having a muffled conversation with someone, like she put her hand over the phone.

"Sorry Nina. I was talking to a patient. I get off at about 12, I took the morning shift today." Gran answered.

I checked my watch, it was nine thirty. Gran should be home in time to see me.

"That's perfect Gran. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you! Bye!" I said, as cheerfully as I could.

"I love you too Nina. Bye." She hung up and I heard the monotone.

One phone call down, one more to go.

I dialed Amber's cell number quickly. I didn't think she would be awake because of the 3 hour time difference, but she told me to call.

On the third ring she picked up.

"NINA! YOU GUYS ITS NINA!" Amber was shouting into the phone. I heard various voices in the background.

"Hey Amber! I can't believe you're up!" I said.

"I've been up all night! I had 3 monster energy drinks! I kept Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Mick and Alfie up all night so they would be awake when you called." She sounded like she was bouncing off the walls. I heard some shuffling in the background. "Hold on! I'm putting you on speaker phone!"

I sighed and laughed at the thought of Amber on energy drinks. She had enough natural energy in the first place.

"Hi Nina!" I heard Mara's cheerful voice.

"What's up Ni-ni?" Alfie asked and I chuckled.

"How you doing newbie?" Patricia was laughing while she said this.

"Jerome! Get those straws out of your nose!" I heard Mara shouting at him.

"Hey Nina. This is Mick!" He shouted into the phone. "It's nice talking to you but I have to go out for a run before I sleep. Otherwise my hamstrings will tighten up when I wake up."

"It's fine Mick! Talk to you later!" I responded.

"Alfie! Not you too! It's _not _funny!" Amber shouted.

"Why do you two insist on putting straws up your noses!" Mara exclaimed.

There was a quick pause and then I heard two screams of 'Ow!'

"You didn't have to yank them out!" Alfie shouted.

"What is going on down here? I can't sleep!" I heard a voice come in.

It went silent on the line.

"You guys? Who's there? I need to get home to see Gran." I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Um…" Amber was at a lost for words as per usual.

"Er…?" Mara also didn't know what to say.

"Okay, is someone going to answer me? Otherwise I'm just going to hang up…" I started.

"NO! DON'T!" Amber shouted.

"It's Stutter Rutter." Jerome stated blankly.

"Shut up Jerome! Morning Nina. Why are you all talking to her on the phone? Isn't she upstairs?" Fabian said good morning to me flatly.

"Try Massachusetts." I said.

"Wait- what?" He sounded confused

"I left for home." I stated.

"Um….I'm going…back to…bed." He sounded kind of angry but uncomfortable at the same time. I heard his foot steps fade away.

"Well he's in a pleasant mood…" I muttered. They all burst out laughing. I didn't think I had said it loud enough for them to hear but apparently I did. "Guys, I have to go now. I'll call you all sometime soon, yeah?"

"Okay Nina! Be careful!" Amber shouted before I hung up.

I missed them already.


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED WE ARE IN MIST OF MOVING I STOLE MY MOM'S LAPTOP TO WRITE THIS! (If I reviewed anything I was using my kindle). If you watch House of Arrest/ House of Hoax on there is a hilarious part! When alfie nominates Amelia Pinches Fabian gives him a look like EW! And then when they are leaving the drama room Fabian figures out Alfie likes Amber because he's pointing from Alfie to Amber and laughing at Alfie. I couldn't stop laughing. Okay hopefully I'll update soon! Once we get settled in our new house! I would have told you we were moving early but I kinda forgot. I know big thing to forget! Sorry! Have a good week guys!**

**~Love**

**P.S. Seriously watch the episode now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! So we got to our new house today! We had to drive across a couple states! It's an AMAZING house though! It has 3 floors and the previous owners had built a movie theatre in the basement. That's right, A MOVIE THEATRE! It's not like huge but it has a projection screen mounted to the wall and leather reclining chairs. Basically it's AWESOME! Anyways, so as soon as we got to our house I unpacked my laptop, ran to my (currently empty) room, plugged it in and started typing away. THAT'S how much I love you guys! Okay onto the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nina's Gran can do the disclaimer!**

**Gran: Hello, are you all Nina's friends? **

**Love: Um I guess you could say that.**

**Gran: It's nice to meet you! Love doesn't own House of Anubis.**

**Love: Thanks!**

I hailed a taxi outside of the airport. I had actually gotten quite good at it when I spend a whole summer with my Aunt in New York a few years ago.

Anyways, I got inside my taxi and settled in for the long ride. It smelt like tobacco in there although there was a cheap Pine tree air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way because one minute I was sitting in the backseat of the taxi, driving through suburbia and the next I was awoken by the taxi driver's rude voice.

"Yo! Wake up!" He shouted in his Boston accent.

"I'm up! Here's your money." I stuffed the bills in his hand and got out of that taxi as fast as I could.

Gran and I lived in a small 2 story house that was painted pink with green doors. Gran and I personally tended to the garden out front together; it was one of the ways we bonded.

I wasn't sure if Gran was home yet. I sneaked a peak at my watch, it was 12:45. She should be home if she wasn't held back at work.

I went to open the front door and found it unlocked.

"Gran! I'm home!" I walked into our hallway that let to the kitchen. I could smell chocolate chip cookies from here. Classic Gran.

"Nina!" Gran rushed towards me and hugged me.

Gran is only 62 years old because both her and my mom had gotten married young and had kids right away. Gran had light brown hair like me but hers was sprinkled with gray strands. She kept her hair shoulder length but it was just as curly as mine. Her green eyes always had this spark of life in them. She had too much energy to be 62. Gran always joked that she was still a teenager at heart.

I buried my head in her floral apron.

"It's so good to see you again, Gran." I whispered.

"It's good to see you too Nina honey." She replied back.

I let go off her and looked around our cramped kitchen. There was a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on the table with two glasses of milk. While I was gone, Gran had repainted the kitchen. It was now a light yellow that lit up the room. Much better than the army green it had been before.

"Here, I left work a little early to make these cookies for us. Let's sit down and talk." Gran motioned towards the table.

I sat on one of the wooden chairs and grabbed a cookie. Gran took one to, dumped it in her glass of milk and waited for me to start.

I started from the beginning, the first day I got to Anubis House. I told her almost everything, except for the mystery of course, and she sat there quietly, listening.

When I got to the part where Fabian broke up with me a few tears broke through. Gran got me a tissue but asked me to go on.

We talked for hours after, Gran comforting me and filling me in on the town's gossip that I had missed.

For example, one of the popular girls at my old school had recently gotten herself pregnant. Nice.

I think Gran was a little disappointed in me because I hadn't told Fabian from the beginning about Logan and I had retaliated against Jerome (like she told me never to do.). But she understood and I knew she would always love me no matter what.

We stayed up until 11 just talking but she finally told me I needed to catch up on my sleep and sent me up to bed.

I entered my old room with my luggage trailing behind me and smiled. The walls were light green and my bed spread was rainbow colored, just like before. My computer desk was still in the corner with my PC on it. Most of all it still smelt like clean linen in there, like home.

I dropped my bags and jumped onto my bed. I snuggled underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep, letting the comfort of being home heal my wounds. I didn't even care that I was still wearing my jeans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't contacted anyone in over a month. Of course, Amber still texted me every few days or occasionally called but that was it. I never even bothered to let my old friends know I was home.

Gran was getting worried about me, she kept insisting on inviting people over to see me. But I kept telling her not to. In the end she always let me have my way but reluctantly.

My phone start going off with "Forget You". That was the ring tone I had set for Fabian a week ago. Puzzled, I reached for my phone and sat up in my bed.

"Um…hello?" I answered.

"Hi! Can we order a large pizza with pepperoni on it?" Fabian's voice came through the speaker.

"What?" I asked. What the hell is he talking about?

"This is The Pizza Palace right?"

"No! This is Nina." I answered.

"Oh…you work at The Pizza Palace now?" Fabian responded sounded confused.

"No you called my cell phone."

"Hold on!" I heard some shuffling and it sounded like he put his hand on the phone. "Damn it Amber! This is Nina's number! Not The Pizza  
Palace!"

Amber giggled in the background and responded "Oh! Oops, is it? I had not idea! I'm just _so _used to calling her."

"You guys, I can still hear you." I added because it was really awkward listening to this.

"Sorry. Bye." Fabian replied and hung up.

What a lovely conversation.

I was bored so I logged onto my profile. Not surprisingly Amber's status was "He he! :)". Fabian had commented saying "Not funny. I will get you back for that." I wonder if they know I can still see this? Probably.

I logged off and sighed.

I missed my life with my Anubis friends.

**Sorry that was a little short! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had a HORRIBLE first day at my new school. One of the (I'm guessing) 'popular' girls was with her friend and next to me in the lunch line. I heard her whisper "Her outfit is so ugly!" So I turned to her and said "Uh obviously you're stupid, because we have a uniform. We're all wearing the SAME thing." That pretty much shut her up. I'm glad to know my classmates are so dumb. I mean seriously. This is a PRIVATE school! WE HAVE UNIFORMS! THEY DON'T LOOK ANY BETTER ON YOU HUN! Ugh! Well I hope this chapter is better than my day. How were your first days back from vacation? I know it's not as bad as going to a new school like me but still, it's tough after breaks. But do you know what really cheered me up. HITTING THE 200 MARK WITH REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW! YOU MADE MY DAY NOT COMPLETELY HORRIFYINGLY BAD!Oh and to Ary, I would post pictures (no I don't think YOU sound stalkerish) but I don't want people stalking me. I'm sure you wouldn't but I have no idea who is reading this. They could be mad creepy… To all of you who said Amber is awesome: Yes, yes she is. Anyways it's disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ugh…I'm running out of ideas. Um…erm…urg…uh… I just don't own House of Anubis, okay?**

A couple more weeks went by with nothing more than an occasional "How are you doing?" text from Amber or a "You're still coming back to Anubis, right?" from Mara.

I still hadn't contacted any of my American friends. I figured there was no point because I would be going back to Anubis in a 3 days from now.

I really didn't want to go back but the opportunity to have a free top notch education is special. It's not everyday you get a full scholarship to an expensive British boarding school.

I was lying on my bed, throwing a bouncy ball at the ceiling when I got the call.

I wasn't expecting it or anything. It's not like we were ever the best of friends.

So when I checked the Caller I.D. I raised an eyebrow and picked up out of pure curiosity.

"Hello?" I asked, a little unsure of myself.

"Nina!" Mick sighed, happily. "Thank god you answered! I am seriously going to go mad if you don't come back!"

Okay, now I was confused.

Why did Mick care if I came back or not?

"Um, why?" Mick laughed when I asked this.

"Fabian is driving me mad! I know he acts like he's still upset about it all to you but I think he will forgive you. Just please come back! I think just your presence might make things a little better. I swear, if I have to listen to another song he's written about how much he misses you I'll-"

"Wait! He's written songs about missing me?" I felt excitement flutter around my ribcage. _**Could it be true?**_

"Excessively." Mick responded, sounding tortured.

"Oh…I'm still not sure if I should come back. There's so much tension…" I trailed off, letting him mentally finish my sentence.

"I know. But at least come back for the end of the year party. Actually party is the wrong word. It's just us 8, Taylor and Jeff, music and a fire to roast marshmallows. Sound good?"

"It does. Are you sure everyone is fine with me coming?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? They'll be thrilled! But you should surprise them…that way Fabian can't try to run away. I would normally just tell everyone except him… but Ambs can't keep a secret."

I laughed a little at the irony of it. Amber had kept a secret. A HUGE one all last term. Although she almost let it slip about Sibuna a couple of times, she did a good job. But it would be fun to surprise them all…

"Okay, let's surprise them. What day is it?"

"Tomorrow. I'll pay for your ticket; I can just charge it on my credit card." Mick replied. I had forgotten his Dad was a rich doctor.

"Thanks Mick. See you tomorrow." I laughed excitedly.

"Bye Nina."

I was happy for a moment. But then the suffocating silence of my room pushed against me.

_**Shit.**_

That was my one thought when I realized I hadn't even asked my Gran if I could go.

Gran was out tonight with some of her friends. She probably wouldn't be back until the early morning.

Right then Mick texted me.

_Ur flight leaves at 11 2nite. That ok?_

I quickly tapped in my response. _Yea its gr8. C u when I land?_

I waited a few moments until my phone beeped again.

_Yea I'll pick u up from the airport. Just txt me when u land and I'll b there in like 20 min._

I smiled and replied a quick thanks.

I ran downstairs, holding a notepad and pen with me. I wrote a short note to Gran so she would know where I had gone

_Gran-_

_I'm heading back to California for an end-of-summer-get-together. Don't worry about the plane ticket; one of my housemates happily paid for it._

_I'll leave for Anubis from there. At least I'm planning to ask Amber if it's okay if I join the rest of them in that._

_I wish I could've said goodbye before I left. But this is really important Gran. It could change everything with Fabian._

_Please don't be mad. I love you,_

_Nina XOXO_

When I had finished I ran up to my room and repacked everything in record time. I had never fully unpacked my suitcase so that saved time.

I glanced at my watch. 7:18. I should make it there with a little time to spare.

I went through the phonebook, found a taxicab number and dialed as fast as I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are now landing in California. Have a sunshine day!" The flight attendant said cheerfully.

_**Idiots. It's night time!**_

Ugh, stupid cheesy catch phrases.

Because of the flight and time changes it was about midnight in here (California).

I took out my phone as soon as I got off the plane (**A/N Sound familiar?**) and texted Mick.

_I just landed. R they all still up? Will they c me today?_

I had already gotten all my bags and purchased myself a latte from Dunkin Donuts when Mick replied.

_Ok. I'm about 10 mins away. They'll still be up. I got Ambs to keep them up again. I MITE have slipped energy drink in her bubbly water…_

I laughed when I saw that. Amber would be so hyper that no one would be able to sleep. I typed out my reply.

_Haha XD Can u meet me in the parking garage?_

I headed towards the parking garage* as I waited for him to reply.

_I'm there. Come on out!_

As soon as I saw this I ran out the airport's door and to the silver BMW idling out front.

I climbed into the car and sat down on one of the black leather seats.

"You can just through your suitcases in the back." Mick said as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"Thanks." I chucked them in the back and settled into my seat.

Soon I would be with my friends again. I _couldn't_ wait!

**Okay so the reason I had an asterisk (*) is that I wanted to tell you something about that. I am EXTREMELY claustrophobic. So I HATE parking garages. First of all 1. What if the thing freaking collapses? It has cars which weigh several tons on it and the concrete is heavy too! What if I'm on the bottom and the floor above me breaks and I get crushed? 2. If I'm on the top, what if I freaking fall off? 3. It's just scary! People always get mugged in them! Or killed! And they smell bad! Especially after it rains!**

**I hyperventilate if I go in one. So my mom has to let me out of the car if she's going to go in one.**

**Anyways, REVIEW! We can hit 250! Maybe not from this chapter but hopefully sometime soon! **

**Oh and once again; go read House of Magic by Ice-Princess-93. It's really good and she is the one who has Logan. He's in that story:) Review it too if you read it!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Love **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm guessing you probably all want an excuse as to why I haven't updated in over a week. And I have one, a pretty darn good one I think.**

**Here goes:**

**My mom has Ovarian Cancer, and long story short, the Chemo isn't helping. The Doctors are doing all they can, but they don't know if she's going to make it. Originally, my mom was diagnosed with cancer in March of 2008. But she beat it out in September of '09. I know; good for her. Unfortunately, the cancer came back in February 2010 and she's had it since. **

**On top of that, my best friend Lucy (from before I moved) committed suicide a few days ago. It's hard…to say the least. I feel numb, almost as if it's not real.**

**For awhile I was too upset to even get out of my bed. I just sat in it all day, PMing people from my phone and reading fanfiction stories off my Kindle. **

**I was sick yesterday, so I didn't go to school. I suppose I could've written this then…but would I be able to give this story the ending I was planning, when I was so upset?**

**I don't think I could've. So I waited. I'm not sure **_**still**_**if I'll be able to do a good job on this. For the sake of you guys, I'll try my best. I have no idea how late this will be posted because I keep randomly bursting into tears (see what I mean?). I'm not even going to try for a funny disclaimer; I'm not feeling it today.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis or Logan (relax I only mention him.)**

We pulled into the long, gravel, U shaped driveway in front of Amber's summer house.

I quietly opened my door and climbed out as carefully as I could.

Mick got out and slammed his car door. I put my pointer finger on top of my lips and shushed him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I shot him a look as I gingerly shut the car door.

Mick opened the door to his back seat and grabbed my suitcase carefully.

"SHIT!" He whisper shouted as my suitcase fell on top of his foot.

"Don't be such a baby." I whispered and he glared back at me.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell did you back in there? _Amber's_ suitcase is lighter!" He muttered a few more swears under his breath after that and picked up my suitcase.

I stuck out my tongue at him, grabbed my duffel bag, and headed up the long driveway with Mick closely following me.

I focused on the steady sound of Mick's footsteps behind me. My mid drifted off into the land of what ifs, as my feet subconsciously led me to the door step.

_**What if I had told Fabian about Logan in the beginning? What if I had ignored Logan originally? What if Fabian never forgives me?**_

I started nervously playing with the promise ring, hanging from my neck. After he had broken up with me, I decided it was appropriate to wear it anymore, at least not on my hand. I borrowed a silver chain from Amber and hung it on it. I liked to wear it around my neck as a symbol of hope. I couldn't get rid of that ring because I hoped one day he would forgive me.

Before I knew it, I had reached the front steps.

"No, Nina. We are going to get in another way." Mick whispered. I was confused, but I followed him as we went around to the back of the house.

He led me to a flight of stairs that reached to the balcony coming out of one of the rooms. He started tiptoeing up the stairs and I trailed behind.

"Okay, this leads to Emmeline's room. I told her our plan. We'll leave your luggage up here and I'll go down to the living room, where they all are. Give me about 5 minutes; I'll text you when you should come down. I won't give you away, so you can make your entrance anyway you want." Mick whispered as he opened the slider door.

We stepped into the air conditioned room and I felt a grin slide onto my face. I felt like I could be glowing, I was so glad to be here with my friends again.

Mick dropped my suitcase down on the bed and I put my duffel back next to it.

"Thanks, Mick." I gave him a hug, before he could head downstairs. He tensed up at first but after a couple of seconds he put his arms around m back.

I felt his chest shake as he laughed. "It's no problem, Nina."

I let him go and he raced down the flights of stairs. I think he fell because he was going too fast. I heard a few thuds and an "Ow."

"MICK! WERE YOU ABDUCTED BY ALIENS?" I heard someone shout. Most likely Alfie.

I looked around Emmeline's room. It was pretty plain. Other then a "Become a Vegetarian: save the baby animals!" poster hanging on her door, there were no decorations.

I tapped my foot, waiting anxiously for Mick's text. I checked the clock. It had only been a minute.

It had to have been the slowest five minutes in my life.

I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything else they were saying. I could make out occasional mumblings but seeing as I was 2 stories above them, I couldn't hear much.

I checked the clock again, 3 minutes had passed. Ugh, I was _so_ bored.

I started humming an old song that I used to fall asleep to the car to when I was little.

It was a simple, catchy tune but it calmed down my nerves a little. It took all my self control not to break out singing.

Before I knew it, my phone beeped. I checked it. "It's safe to come down now :)" Mick wrote.

I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket. I ran as quietly as I could down the stairs. When I reached the last flight I slowed down my pace as my heart began to flutter.

I entered the living room. Alfie was arm wrestling with Jerome on the coffee table. Mick and Fabian were betting on who would win. Patricia was looking at her phone and texting someone (probably Joy). Mara was cheering on Jerome and occasionally stroking his hair. Amber was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys." I smiled as I walked on, into the kitchen.

"Hi, Nina." Alfie choked out as he struggled to keep Jerome from winning. "Wait! NINA?"

I heard a thud and Jerome's shout of triumph. He must've pinned Alfie while he was distracted. Footsteps sounded like thunder as they all rushed to the kitchen, where I was pouring myself a glass of water.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Alfie shouted. I smiled as they all gave me a huge group hug. I did a head count; 5. It seemed like Amber wasn't the only one missing.

"Guys, I'm glad to see you too. Where's Amber?" I asked them. They all let go of me while I waited for them to respond.

"She went upstairs to change into her pajamas." Mara answered, giving me a smile.

"And um…?" I didn't have to finish my question. They all knew who I was talking about.

"He's still in the living room." Mick whispered into my ear so Fabian couldn't over here.

"Do you guys mind if…?" I asked. They all nodded and sat at the kitchen table, whispering to each other.

I pushed the door open to the living room. Fabian was on the couch, looking at something on his phone.

"Hi." I whispered. I didn't think he would hear me but he jumped up and walked towards me with a small smile on his face.

"I see you're back." He said, staring at his feet.

"Yep, I'm not working at Pizza Palace." I muttered.

He chuckled silently. "I'm sorry about that." He finally looked up into my eyes. Fabian's eyes drifted down to my neck where the Eye of Horus hung and my promise ring. He sighed. "Nina, I don't think you should wear that anymore."

"Why not?" I asked, pretending to know the answer.

"You know why. It's not really appropriate, Nins." I looked down at this point, as tears cluttered into my eyes.

I reached around me neck and pulled off the chain with my promise ring. "Here." I whispered.

"No, I want you to keep it." He replied, pushing my hand away.

"But I thought you said—"

"I don't think you should _wear_ it. But I want you to have it. We had good memories together too. Even when we were just friends." He gave me a small smile.

"Could we go back to being at least friends?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He hesitated a moment before replying.

"I'm not sure if I can handle that yet, Nina. We can be friend_ly._" He responded.

I blinked away my tears and gave him a fake smile. "Sure."

"NINA MARTIN!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal. I barely had time to process that the blonde girl wearing pink plaid pajamas was Amber.

We fell onto the floor as she continued to suffocate me with her hug.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING BACK?" She screamed as she strangled me further.

"Wanted…it…to be…a surprise. Mick's…idea. Amber…can't…breathe!" I struggled out and she let me go quickly.

"Sorry Nina! Come one! We have so much to catch up on!" Before I could even protest, she pulled me up and towards the stairs.

My one thought was: _**Jeez! She's stronger than she looks!**_

**Okay so I decided to have a couple more chapters but we are nearing the end. I hope this sounded like me.**

**~Love**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I'M BACK! Okay, so some of you might know that my mom had a surgery to get her ovaries removed. It was very successful and today her doctor announced her cancer free! In other news, a lot of you were wondering what I did for her for Mother's Day. **

**For five years I've been growing out my hair. It was past my waist until Sunday (now it's at my shoulders.) I sent my hair to a company and they're currently making it into a wig for my mom to wear until her hair grows back. The wig isn't ready yet but I told her why I cut off 16 inches of my hair. Her original hair color was a little more blonde (I'm strawberry blonde) but it still will look like her old hair.**

**R.I.P Lucy Marie Hale, my best friend. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Now onto the story, which I'm sure you're all waiting for.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bubbles or Curious . Panther . 87 will do the disclaimer because she has been so supportive.**

**Bubbles: Thanks! So Love doesn't own House of Anubis. Check out my new story, Life is Hard! It's a collection of angsty poems in Joy's point of view. And no it's not Foy! Please check out my one shot, Stronger, too. It's really good (That's what Love says  
) and it deals with some of the issues her and I have been having. Go read it!**

**Love: Thanks Bubbles! And seriously! GO READ IT! BOTH OF THEM!**

"Okay, so I broke it off with Alfie last week. I saw him kiss Patricia." Amber stated, while she sat on the floor next to me, painting my nails. Last night she had been to tired from the excitement to catch me up, so she waited until this morning. She didn't seem very sad that she and Alfie were over though.

"I'm sorry Amber. Are you okay?" I asked while she stroked sparkly teal onto my nails.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine! In fact, I'm better than fine!" Amber smiled as she dipped the brush back into the polish, then returning to my nails.

"Why is that?" I smiled a little. I couldn't help it; Amber's happiness was contagious.

"Well when I was upset about Alfie, Mick came and comforted me. Then we kind of…" She blushed a little and giggled. "Well the point is I'm dating Mick again!"

"Oh! That's great Amber!" I smiled and she continued painting my nails. She had finished the teal and started using a thin white brush to make intricate flowers.

"I know! And I'm happy that Patricia has finally found someone, even though he was MY boyfriend when she found him." I laughed a little. I mean Patricia WAS the only one of us who hadn't had a boyfriend before now.

"I love you Amber." I giggled as she finished my nails.

"I know, right? I'm amazing! Love you too Nins. And…done!" She pulled her hand away from my nails and admired her work. "Perfect!"

She ran out into the hallway. A few seconds later she returned with a hair dryer in tow. Amber plugged it in and started waving it at my nails so they would dry quicker.

"Thanks, Ambs." I smiled. "I really appreciate—"

"Nina! May I speak with you?" I was cut off by Fabian running into the room and asking to talk to me.

"Um, sure. What is it?" I asked as I straightened up a little, absentmindedly biting my lip.

"Um, I was hoping we could talk…alone?" He looked pointedly at Amber.

"This is my house and my room. You want to talk alone, then you move into another room." Amber stared down Fabian, flipped off the hair dryer, grabbed a magazine, and plopped down on her bed.

I rolled my eyes at her and followed Fabian out into the hallway. I started shaking my hands to keep drying my nails.

"Um, so…I…I…I'm sorry about what I said last night." Fabian mumbled. "I really _do_ want to be friends again."

I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw…hope? Trust?

"Really?" I squeaked out, afraid that if I spoke any louder my voice would crack and start the tears.

"Really. I miss when we were best friends, Nina." Fabian grabbed my hands so I would stop shaking them.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hands. We weren't back together again but we _were friends_. We were making progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT! HIS NAME IS MY NAME TOO!" Amber was belting the campfire song at the top of her lungs.

"AMBER! Enough with the songs!" Patricia whined while Alfie sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Hey! Watch how you talk to my girlfriend, yeah?" Mick defended Amber and Amber happily kissed his cheek.

"Nina, can you pass the marshmallows?" Mara asked.

I smiled at her and passed the huge bag to my right where she was sitting with Jerome. Fabian was next to me on my left and next to him were Patricia and Alfie. Amber and Mick were to the right of Jerome.

_I'm coming home, coming home._

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming_

"Oh! I love this song! Crank it up Jerome!" Amber stood up and started dancing to the song coming out of the radio. "Come on, Nina! Dance with me! Dance!"

I laughed but shook my head, covering my face with my hair.

To my surprise, everyone else got up and joined Amber. Jerome was picking Mara up around and spinning her while she laughed. Mick was waltzing with Amber (even though it didn't really fit the song.). Patricia and Alfie were dancing back to back and Fabian was bopping his head.

"Come on, Nina. Come dance with me." Fabian stuck his hand out for me and I blushed before grabbing it.

We began waltzing, like Amber and Mick, even though the song was rapping at the moment.

"I'm really glad we're friends again." I smiled, resting my head on Fabian's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. I felt him sigh a little.

"Nina, I've been thinking lately. It wasn't really your fault what happened. You…you didn't want to upset me." He whispered this into my ear.

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered back, my heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

"That I'm sorry I blew up on you. I-I want you back." He said the last part even quieter.

I raised my head of his shoulder and faced him.

"I love you." I whispered before I leaned in, closing the gap between us.

I never thought I would get to feel Fabian's soft lips brush against mine again. I felt like flying, soaring through the skies. Like anything was possible.

Fabian broke apart from me and whispered back so softly, I almost hadn't heard it.

"I love you more."

**Awww, now wasn't that worth the wait for them to get back together? This isn't the last chapter but there's only going to be one more. The epilogue. I love all of you :3 Please review and read Curious . Panther . 87's story**


	19. Epilogue

**Okay, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I hope you all like it though. I'm so blessed to have so many dedicated readers and reviews. God has blessed me so much recently, especially with my mom. I just think you should all know, that even if you don't believe in him, God loves you. And he'll do amazing things for you. Isn't what happened with my mom proof? Everyone's prayers for her were heard. So here's the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis but I'm too happy to care right now.**

"So there you have it." I said, smiling down at my beautiful daughter, Autumn Grace Rutter.

"THAT'S how you and daddy got together?" Autumn asked, looking surprised. Her reddish brown hair was braided down her back and she sat on her bed with me, wearing her pink pajamas. She was pretty smart for an eight year old.

"Yes it is. We got married three years later and had you the year after that." I smiled down at her. (**A/N That makes her 28 incase you're wondering**)

Autumn yawned and squinted at me with her beautiful blue eyes. The same blue eyes that made me fall in love with her father, Fabian. "Mummy?" She said, looking like she was concentrating.

"Yes?"

"Can Aunty Amber come baby-sit me again?" She pleaded with me and I started laughing. Last weekend Fabian took me out to eat for our anniversary. I had Amber baby-sit Autumn who ended up getting a haircut and mani-pedi from Amber (she owns a salon).

I absentmindly played with my wedding and engagement ring. My engagement ring was a small diamond on a platinum band but it was simple, like me. Instead of buying a wedding band I decided to use my promise ring. It had more meaning.

"Sure. Next time Daddy and I go out. Now it's time to go to bed, okay?" I leaned down and kissed her forehead while she climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight Mum." She whispered as I flicked of the lights. "I love you!"

"Goodnight Autumn. Love you too." I whispered and shut the door.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Is she asleep yet?" Fabian whispered in my ear, sending tingles through my body.

"I just put her to bed. So probably not." I said, squeezing one of his arms.

"Shame." He whispered, biting my ear.

I laughed and turned around with his arms still around me. I linked mine around his neck.

"Yes it is. Maybe Autumn can have a sleepover at Mick and Amber's sometime soon…" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Sounds good to me." He chuckled a little while he said this and then leaned in for a kiss.

You would think after 12 years I would get used to how amazing kissing him was. But I hadn't, my heart still stopped and my stomach still twisted in knots.

If this was how I had to spent the rest of my life, I couldn't have had a better future. I had a beautiful daughter, the man of my dreams and my best friends that I've had since high school.

I broke apart from Fabian and whispered "You lied."

He got that cute little frown on his face "What do you mean? When did I lie to you?"

"Remember what you said? That summer in California? You said you loved me more?" I asked, trying to trigger his memory.

"Yeah but I still don't see how I lied-"

"There is _no way _you could love me more than I love you." I whispered, playfully nudging my hip against his leg.

"Really? Do you think so?" He asked nudging me back.

"Oh, I _know _so." I whispered.

Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the ground as Fabian picked me bridal style and carried me towards our room.

"Fabian! Put me down!" I half laughed and half scolded him.

"Nina; don't be such a mum." He laughed as he opened our door.

"But I _am_ a mom." I whined but Fabian ignored me.

He dropped me on the bed and then climbed on top of me, his face inches from mine.

"I definitely love you the most." He whispered.

Before I could protest his lips were on mine.

Our eternity, sealed with a kiss.

**I'm so sad that it's really over! I loved writing this, I made so many bonds with my readers. I just want you to know that I will NOT make this into a trilogy, no matter how many people ask. This is the ending and I'm happy with it. Let your mind and imagination decide what's in store for them.**

**I have quite a few thank you's to give out.**

**First of, to Curious . Panther . 87: You've been backing me up from the beginning. You helped me deal with everything going on in my life. You're an amazing friend and author. Your stories are truly a piece of art! I have so many things I want to say to thank you but I…can't…put…them in words? Does that make sense? I'm glad both our mothers are better :) Keep writing your heart out! The passion in your stories is truly incredible!**

**To Mia or MiaAndOak: You're amazing :) You gave me the BEST advice on how to deal and you really have a way with words. You should be a motivational speaker. Plus you have reviewed since one of the first chapters of Long Live. I'm glad you're just as devoted to God as I am! Keep leaning on him girl!**

**To A Reviewing Reader: You review almost every chapter and I don't thank you nearly as much as I should! I'm sorry :( However I LOVE your feedback and the story you have out. Update it soon? ;)**

**To rducky: You review every chapter too! I love all of your stories and I like that you stand up for yourself. Keep up the good work!**

**To Ice-Princess-93: You review every chapter of my story! You make me all happy, especially when you respond to my reviews on your stories. Plus we both own Logan which is cool :)**

**To all my readers: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH :3 :D YOU GUYS KEPT ME GOING EVEN WHEN TIMES WERE TOUGH! I'll never forget you guys :) I hope you'll all read whichever story I come up with next!**

**Most of all I want to thank God! I know some of you out there don't believe in him but he's my inspiration. My love for God and Jesus fills my heart and everything I do. I'm sorry for being all religious on you guys but I leaned on our God and our savior a lot when my mom was sick.**

'**Because I knew you, I have been changed for good' ~Wicked.**

'**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.' ~Doctor Seuss**

**Until some other day,**

**~Love**


End file.
